The Damon Diaries: The Crow
by LivingLifeAsItGoes
Summary: What happens when a girl of 16 is being stalked by an animal? Will she confront someone about it? What happens when she finds out who or what is stalking her? Sorry about the sucky summary, I'm not very good at them
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first story that I'm uploading on the internet for other people to read. A good friend of mine has been reading this story as write it, three chapters at a time, she has gven me good feedback each time so I decided to upload this for everyone to read. I already have up to chapter 9 written out so I will upload chapter each Friday night that I am home. I know it's Wednesday today but I'm uploading because I'm going to Plymouth on Friday. I wanted this story to be as acurate as possible so setting this story in America, a place I have never been, is sometimes hard. If anything seems out of place don't be afraid to leave your comment in a review :)

I know the title of this story insinuates that Damon Salvatore will be writing in a diary/journal but he doesn't, in fact nobody writes in a diary/journal in this story. I simply called the story this because Damon belongs to The Vampire Diaries, and it made sense to incoperate that fact into the title :) Oh and I know my chapters may be a LOT longer then other fanfics but I aim to write approx. 14 pages on Microsoft Word. If you want me to cut down then I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other then Natasha, Lillie, Jade, Lucy, Katie, and everyone else that does no appear in the orignal books or TV show. Although I would LOVE to own Damon Salvatore I'm afraid he belongs to L.J. Smith Lucky woman I say!

The Damon Diaries: The Crow

Chapter 1

As I strode through the park, dog leash gripped in my glove covered hand, I couldn't help but notice that it had become strangely cold in the past few days, I know it's October, but Mystic Falls hasn't been this cold for as long as I can remember. I looked down at the 2-year-old Pekingese dog dawdling along at my side, Rocky didn't seem too fazed by the quickening temperature drop as her fur coated and warmed her just like the fireplace back at my house would do as soon as Rocky wore herself out on this walk. I pulled my scarf my face a little more as the bitter breeze bit at my nose and cheeks, I was bound to get ill from these frequent walks Rocky needed every day, I slowly trailed my eyes back onto the footpath as Rocky stated barking madly at something ahead, I looked around for a short moment before noticing a crow perched on the back of a bench on the left of the footpath, it's jet black feathers held a slight glow, a rainbow glow, the dark black eyes penetrated through me as if the crow was looking into my soul, as I approached the bench I saw that this was no ordinary crow, I'm not an expert on birds but I'm sure they shouldn't be that big; without thinking I swung my left hand towards it, shooing it away, two huge wings unfolded from it's sides as it took off in flight, it circled the air a few times before darting towards me, I instantly ducked as it flew by and missed me by inches, I stood watching it fly into the foggy sky as Rocky's barks died down. This dog walk has been long enough, I decided pulling Rocky back the direction we had jut came; as we made it to the house I pushed open the door and unclipped the leash from Rocky's collar.

"_I've got hot cocoa ready for you and the fire is burning nicely_" my mum called from the safe haven of her bedroom, I smiled at the thought of the fire as I slowly shrugged out of my winter jacket, hanging it on the coat rack as I pulled my scarf and gloves from my body, placing them neatly on the shoebox by the door, as I slipped out of my winter boots I watched Rocky huddle into a ball in her bed underneath the staircase, her eyes flitted shut as she fell into a light sleep, probably worn out from all the barking at that stupid crow, I thought as I trudged into the kitchen, grabbing my hot cocoa before entering the living room and sitting down right in front of the fireplace, I smiled gratefully as I took a sip of the drink before the TV suddenly burst into life, I watched the screen as it slowly focused, I had no idea what channel it was on but a man was muttering something to a woman who stood at his side, a picture of a crow slid onto the screen, only this crow seemed normal, no rainbow glow in the feathers, no dark penetrating eyes, and most of all, it was small, well compared to with the one in the park; I turned my torso 90° expecting to see my mother or little sister standing with the remote in their hand, but the living room was empty other then myself, I slowly placed my cup on the floor and crawled over to the remote, I pressed the desired number before settling in front of the fireplace once again with the TV show echoing around the room.

Tasha: I'm telling you Jade it just switched on and then a picture of a crow came up

I squealed down the phone to my friend on the other end.

Jade: Just like the one in the park?

She replied her voice staying the same tone throughout the question, showing her interest in the matter.

Tasha: No, the one in the park had rainbow wings and was huge, the one on the…never mind Jade, you go back to doing whatever it was you were doing

I spat, pressing the disconnect button before she could reply telling me that she was "_distracted_" as she always says.

Tasha: Mum, I'll walk Rocky in the morning

Mum: Why? You hate walking her

She replied, entering my room with a questioning look on her face.

Tasha: Because it's nice to get out of the house for a change. It was you who told me I needed to get out and about since dad's death

I stated, throwing her a smile as she laughed.

Mum: Ok fine

She said pulling the door closed before returning with a smirk on her face.

Mum: You met a boy didn't you?

Tasha: No mother I didn't, I was the only one down the park

I said walking over to her before kissing her cheek.

Tasha: Goodnight mum, I'll see you in the morning

I smiled, closing the door before skipping over to my bed, removing my necklace and placing it on the bedside table before sliding under the duvet, as I snuggled into the pillows my light flickered off.

Tasha: Thanks mum

I called smiling as I closed my eyes.

Mum: For what?

She replied pushing open my door causing me to sit up and look at her as the light from the landing poured through the door and blinded me.

Tasha: Oh…uhm letting me walk Rocky in the morning

I smiled wearily before falling into the pillow, as the door clicked shut and my mum's footsteps retreated I sat up and flicked my lamp on, taking the opportunity to look around the room. What am I doing? I thought as I switched the lamp off again and fell against the bed.

The night didn't go too well, the wind howled outside my window, the oak tree outside sounded like it was going to snap in half like a twig would in a child's hand, rain had started falling heavily in the early hours, followed by thunder and lightening, the clashing of the clouds rumbling my room, the flash of the lightening lighting up my room, illuminating every inanimate object I own; the morning had been a bit bleak too, Rocky was nibbling at my ankle whilst I sat in the kitchen eating my breakfast, the sky outside looked pitch black and I knew it was bound to rain whilst I was out, once I was eventually dressed Rocky was on the verge of taking herself for a walk.

Tasha: Bye mum

I called as I stepped out of the front door onto the porch, my three jackets, two pairs of track pants and five pairs of socks warming me nicely as I stepped out into the bitter wind, Rocky's leash suddenly tightened in my hand as she pulled away from me, eager to start the long walk she was itching for, I looked down the driveway and sighed before stepping down the two bricked steps, as I walked down the driveway and onto the footpath the wind suddenly picked up, stinging my nose before I pulled my scarf up over it.

Tasha: Be quiet Rocky!

I snapped pulling her leash back in my hand, shutting her up instantly as her wet eyes looked up at me, as soon as we turned the corner her barking started up again.

Tasha: What is your problem! I'm freezing myself to take you for a walk and you're barking at nothing!

I snapped, my sentence muffling under my scarf, I instantly felt stupid talking to a dog like that whilst I'm alone, I apologized to Rocky as I bent down and patted her head, I slowly followed her gaze to a tree.

Tasha: What is it girl?

I asked her as I walked towards the tree which was brothering her, as we walked to the foot of the tree she placed her two front paws on the trunk and began barking again, as I stepped forwards and looked up I noticed the same rainbowed crow from the park yesterday.

Tasha: Are you stalking me?

I giggled looking at the crow; I was about to turn away but the eyes suddenly darted over to me, Rocky's barks turned into short whimpers before she darted into my legs.

Tasha: Weird, weird bird

I said shaking my head as I turned away from the tree and headed towards the park. As I walked down the same path on which I saw the crow yesterday I looked into each tree, hoping I'd see it again, but I had no such luck, the crow did not want to be seen today; I drew in a sharp breath as a sheet of rain fell from above, the ice cold water bouncing off my hood, making little pattering noises, Rocky's whimpers grew louder as we neared the end of the park, soon enough she was too cold to even walk, I looked down at her and then down the footpath home, she wasn't going to be able to last that long.

Tasha: Rocky sit

I said, even though I knew she wasn't going to try to run, she couldn't, as I dropped her leash against the already wet footpath, I pulled the zip down halfway on my coat and bent down to pick her up, her soaking wet fur saturated my second jacket as soon as I huddled her to my chest, I pulled the zip up over her, leaving the top open for air, I spun around quickly on my heel and started the journey home as fast as I could.

Tasha: Mum get some blankets!

I called panicked as I pushed the front door open and Rocky began shaking uncontrollably in my coat.

Mum: What happened?

She asked pulling Rocky from my arms and wrapping three blankets around her.

Tasha: The rain came down like a sheet, she just stopped walking so I carried her home…is she going to be alright?

I asked following my mum in the living room and sitting down next to her with Rocky between us.

Mum: She's going to be fine

My mum reassured me, smiling sweetly before looking down at Rocky.

Tasha: Night mum

I called, after spending the rest of my day watching Rocky whimper and shake, as I walked tiredly up the stairs to my room.

Mum: Night honey

She called just before I closed my bedroom and trudged over to my bed, I sat on my bed falling asleep before performing my nighttime rituals; as my eyes slowly slid shut I heard a quiet thud from behind me, I groaned and slowly buried my head deeper into the pillow, pulling my duvet up my body further before hearing someone take a breath.

Tasha: What do you want?

I groaned rolling over to stare into the blackness; I shook my head before returning to my original position.

Rocky had been really restless all night, barking at the slightest noise, whimpering and shaking throughout the hours, my mum left me in charge of Lillie whilst she is at the vets, let's just hope it's good news.

Tasha: Lillie please

I pleaded looking over my shoulder at my little sister sitting at the foot of my bed.

Tasha: I've got a lot of work to do, and I can't concentrate with you doing…what are you doing?

I asked spinning around fully on my swivel chair.

Lillie: I'm painting my nails…I accidentally spilled a bit though Tasha

Please don't say she got it on my bed, please!

Tasha: Where did it go?

Lillie: On your bed

She replied in an apologetic tone as I walked over to see the damage.

Lillie: I am sorry Tasha, I promise I am. I'll buy a new one with my pocket money; please don't be mad at me

She begged, tears forming and falling from her eyes.

Tasha: Oh Lillie, I know you're sorry. You don't have to buy me a new one, it was getting old anyway

I said pulling her into a hug as I sat beside her.

Lillie: Are you mad at me?

Tasha: No Lillie I'm not, we all make messes sometimes

I smiled placing a kiss on top of her head, her soft, brunette, curly hair pressing against my lips.

Lillie: Is Rocky going to be okay?

Tasha: I hope so Lillie…I really do

Lillie: If she doesn't make it can we get another doggy?

Tasha: I'm sure mum will say yes

I sighed looking out of the window at the same time Lillie did.

Lillie: That is a big bird!

She stated as my eyes fell upon the crow, I smiled inwardly before unwrapping my arms and walking over to the window; I rolled my knees onto the cushioned window seat and pushed open my window.

Tasha: You really are stalking me

I whispered as I slid my legs out of the window.

Lillie: Tasha no!

She squealed from behind me, grabbing my jacket and pulling me back.

Tasha: I'm just looking Lillie

I said leaning forwards onto the huge branch in front of me, Lillie whimpered before letting me go just as I hoisted myself onto the branch.

Tasha: I'm not gonna hurt you

I said stretching my hand towards the crow.

Tasha: Nearly

I muttered to myself as my fingers were centimeters from the right hand side of the crow, I pulled my hand in and moved further up the branch, I stretched my hand out once again and ran my fingers down the feathers.

Tasha: So soft

I whispered to myself before the head snapped over to me and the beak sank into my hand.

Tasha: Ouch!

I shouted, clutching my hand to my chest as I wriggled back into my bedroom.

Lillie: Stupid bird! You hurt my big sister!

She called as I slammed the window shut and ran into the bathroom; Lillie stood watching me as I cleaned my hand and wrapped a bandage around the whole of my hand and up my wrist slightly.

Lillie: You should have hit it!

She squealed wrapping her arms around my waist.

Tasha: But then it would've hurt me more

Mum: What would have hurt you? What happened to your hand!

My mum asked pulling my hand away from Lillie's back.

Lillie: A big black bird bit her!

She stated holding my hand along with our mum.

Tasha: There was a huge crow in the tree, it looked dazed so I climbed into the tree to see if I could help, I ran my hand down its back and it bit me. I'm fine…How about Rocky?

I asked, searching her eyes for some answers.

Mum: She's got hypothermia

Lillie: What's that?

Tasha: It's when the body isn't warm enough to be okay, but it will get better on its own

Lillie: So she is going to get better?

Mum: Yes darling…now who wants some lunch?

Lillie: Me!

Lillie squealed skipping out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Tasha: Not for me, I've got a look of work to do sadly

Mum: Okay darling

She replied kissing my bandage covered hand as I walked into my room, closing my door before slumping into my chair and turning towards my desk, I picked up my pencil and began taping it on the plain page in my notebook, I slowly turned to gaze over my shoulder at the tree, but it was empty, just a few brown leaves handing loosely.

Once I'd finished all my work dinner was done, I joined my mum, Lillie and Aunt Hayley at the table, we talked about a few things concerning Rocky's health and how much work it would take to get her back to normal, but Lillie and I were both happy enough to help out when needed.

Aunt Hayley: Wow that crow is huge!

My aunt exclaimed from her seat on the sofa, all of us followed her gaze to the porch rail; sitting directly in the middle was the crow.

Mum: Is that the crow Tash?

Tasha: No…no

I stuttered, knowing that if I said yes that she'd hurt it, I simply couldn't let that happen because that crow is just too intriguing.

Tasha: It was a little bigger then that

Aunt Hayley: How! That thing is huge!

Tasha: I know, that's why it caught Lillie's eye, a normal crow would just seem invisible to us

I said sipping on the hot cocoa in my hand.

Mum: Well crows obviously like our house then

She said making us laugh as she stood up and drew the curtains before returning to her seat next to her sister and my aunt.

Lillie: Can Rocky sleep in my room tonight mummy?

Mum: I don't see why not. But you've got to promise not to play with her Lillie; she needs a lot of sleep

Lillie: I promise mummy

She smiled pushing away from the sofa; I followed after her in suit.

Tasha: I'll bring her up Lil; you go and get ready for bed

I smiled, kissing her left cheek before she skipped off to her room.

Tasha: I'm going to get an early night

Mum: Okay darling, listen out for any noise Lillie's room tonight please

Tasha: I'll leave her door ajar, and mine, I'll bring Rocky into my room if Lillie plays with her

Mum: Thank you, have a good night sleep

Tasha: I will. It was nice seeing you Aunt Hayley

I said giving her a hug before kissing my mum's forehead and walking into the kitchen, I stepped over to the sink and emptied my mug before putting it in the dishwasher, I wiped my hands down my jeans as I walked over to Rocky's bed.

Tasha: Hey girl

I said, ruffling her fur under my hand as she turned to look at me.

Tasha: Come on

I said clicking my fingers, she jumped up and I pulled her bed away from the floor, instead of bounding off up the stairs she trudged along at my side.

Tasha: Remember Lil, no playing with her, she's very ill

Lillie: But she's going to get better right?

She persisted, sliding under her duvet as a few tears escaped her eyes, I gently placed Rocky's bed on the floor and picked Rocky up, I walked over to Lillie's bed and laid down next to her, lying Rocky between us.

Tasha: She's going to be fine Lillie; she's going to be her old self again

I reassured her as a few tears of my own fell; I pushed my arm under her back and pulled her against my chest.

Tasha: Don't cry Lillie, Rocky doesn't want you to cry

Lillie: B-But I miss playing with her

She sobbed, pulling herself tighter against my chest.

Tasha: I know you do Lillie, we both do, but she's a strong girl, she'll get better I promise

Lillie: T-Tasha

Tasha: Yes Lillie

I replied, wiping my tears from my face and placing a kiss on her head.

Lillie: I miss daddy

She wailed, her tears soaking through my t-shirt, I had tried to be strong for her this past year but sometimes it's better to cry, I looked down at Rocky between us and then the tears fell freely, both of us gasping for air through the tears.

Tasha: I miss him too Lil

I sobbed, pressing my right cheek against her head.

Lillie: When daddy bought us Rocky I was happy…Rocky reminds me of daddy…I don't want her to die too

Tasha: She won't sweetie

I sobbed running a hand over Rocky's back as she looked up at us momentarily before returning her head to her paws.

Tasha: Try and get some sleep

I said shakily, curbing my tears to an almost stop.

Lillie: I love you Tasha

Tasha: I love you too Lillie

I placed one last kiss on her head and slipped out of her bed.

Tasha: Goodnight

I whispered as I pulled her door shut, leaving it open about a foots width, after I finished my nighttime rituals I stalked into my room and changed into my favorite pajamas, a top that used to belong to my dad and a pair of white hotpants, I stepped over to my window and pulled my curtains over it, I repeated this process with the window on the other side of my bed before slipping under the duvet.

Tasha: Goodnight daddy…I love you

I whispered looking at my ceiling before blowing a kiss, I took in a deep shaky breath before closing my eyes, ready to sleep, but as soon as I was close to sleep there was a bang on the window, I reluctantly rolled out of the bed and pulled open the curtain, as I pushed open the window the crow flew in.

Tasha: Seriously! I got up for you!

I squawked, sounding like a bird myself.

Tasha: I know I look like a mad girl talking to a bird but why are you stalking me…I know you can't talk but if you could talk would you tell me why?

I asked as the crow perched itself on the back of my chair.

Tasha: Oh come on I deserve an answer

I laughed sitting down on the window seat, watching as the bird slowly nodded its head.

Tasha: So would you tell me?

Again the head bobbed up and down before looking around the room.

Tasha: Okay so now I know that I have a crow stalking me, and no I look like an idiot talking to a bird…can I get some sleep?

I asked standing up just before it flew out of the window, the glass panel slamming shut before I pulled the curtain back over and went back to the warm confines of my bed.

Lillie: Tasha

I heard her voice whisper from the darkness of my room.

Tasha: Yes Lillie?

Lillie: Come to my room

She said pulling on my hand as she appeared at my side, I threw my duvet back and followed Lillie to her room as she pulled me along.

Lillie: Look

She said pointing at Rocky strutting around the room like she used to do.

Tasha: Hey girl come here

I said crouching down before she came bounding over to me and placed her two front paws on my stomach, her tail wagged from side-to-side as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Tasha: Good girl

I squeaked as I ruffled her fur on her head.

Tasha: Lillie go and tell mum that Rocky is better

Lillie: Yay!

She shouted before skipping into my mum's room, returning as I sat in her room with Rocky bouncing around me.

Tasha: Look mum!

I exclaimed, sounding like a child on Christmas day.

Mum: It's like an angel came down and made her better

Tasha: No…not an angel

I said shaking my head as a smile appeared on my face.

Tasha: Dad

I said smiling up at her as we both got teary eyed.

Tasha: Lillie and I had a little cry before we went to bed, Lillie said Rocky reminds her of dad and that she didn't want to lose her too…dad was listening…he didn't want to upset Lil again

My mum stood smiling at me before pulling Lillie into a hug.

Mum: Lillie darling Rocky is going to have to sleep in Tasha's room now, Tasha knows what to do…but I promise she can stay in your room tomorrow

Lillie: Okay mummy, goodnight

Mum: Goodnight sweetie

She replied, giving her a kiss as I left her room with Rocky at my side, I skipped over to my bed and slid under the duvet as Rocky lied down next to me, I smiled to myself and then let the oblivion of sleep take me.

Lillie insisted that she came with me this morning, mum was a bit apprehensive because the weather hadn't picked up yet, but I wrapped her up in a million clothes and we started Rocky's first walk since she got ill.

Lillie: Can I hold her now?

Tasha: Yes, but if she starts pulling then I'll take her back

Lillie: Okay

She smiled skipping off in front of me with Rocky at her side.

Tasha: Don't go too far!

I called as she got closer to the corner of the footpath, as I looked around the street at our neighbors running into the warm confines of their house I heard a loud pitch scream come from Lillie's direction, I instantly ran down the footpath and turned the corner to see Lillie standing with Rocky at her side, growling at the man crouched in front of her.

Tasha: Lillie!

I called from where I stood, when she turned round I could see she was crying, I ran over to her and took the mans place by crouching in front of Lillie.

Tasha: Lillie are you okay?

I panicked, searching her face for answers.

Lillie: I'm fine…this man helped me

She said sniffling as she smiled up at him; I slowly looked up at him, looking into his bright blue eyes, his face was pale even in the dim light of the sun seeping out of gaps in the dark clouds above, his features were so clearly defined and perfect under the shock of dark hair, his cheekbones where a sculptor's dreams, he was dressed in black, his shoes, jeans, jumper and leather jacket all black, as he turned his head slightly to look at me I noticed his hair had the same rainbow glow that the crow's feathers had.

Tasha: Lillie what happened?

Lillie: We walked round the corner and the crow was on the grass, Rocky started barking a lot, she pulled me too hard and I fell onto the floor, and then he helped me up and got Rocky to be quiet

Tasha: Do you want to go home sweetie?

Lillie looked at me apologetically as her eyes began watering again and nodded.

Tasha: It's okay, don't cry, I'll take you home

I stood up straight and stepped over to the man, making sure to keep a short distance between us.

Tasha: Thank you for helping her

I smiled at him as his eyes met mine.

Tasha: Leave us alone

I whispered so Lillie would not hear before spinning away and taking Lillie's hand in my own, leading her home, I explained to my mum what had happened and then started Rocky's walk again, only as I turned the corner he was lounging against the street sign waiting for me.

"_I'm Damon_" he smiled holding his hand out for me to shake; I looked down at the hand and carried on walking.

Damon: Lillie told me you wouldn't want her talking to me

He said in the same angelic voice he used to introduce himself to me, although the chime in his voice hypnotized me I didn't want to get involved with him.

Tasha: She was right, now leave me alone

I spat with a fake anger lingering in my voice, before turning the next corner to notice he had disappeared from my side and the street.

Two days later and I was back in school, work handed in and handed back with a good mark and classes going well. It'd been eight months since I'd been in school due to my depression and illness, I thought it'd be a lot harder coming back but it wasn't, it felt as if I had been away for a weekend just like everyone else.

Jade: Oh my gosh

Jade said at my side as we stood in the parking lot talking about yesterdays lessons as we waited for the bell to ring.

Lucy: Nice car

Lucy smiled as the black BMW 118i pulled into the school.

Tasha: Nice BMW

I corrected following the car with my eyes, we all stood waiting as the car pulled into a space, as the door pushed open we all drew in a deep breath waiting for the driver to step out, and that he did, his black boots smacked against the concrete floor, I could see his flat-muscled body through his black t-shirt and faded jeans, his leather jacket hanging neatly against his body, the fabric hood showing just some of his dark, brunette, coiffed hair, his high cheek bones very defined, the perfect straight nose anyone would wish for, his perfectly formed lips, his black RayBan sunglasses covering his eyes and most of his face like a mask.

Lucy: Yum

Lucy giggled at my side as we began following the masked stranger into the building and towards reception.

Tasha: You three

I said gesturing to Jade, Lucy and Katie.

Tasha: Can drool over him all you like-

Katie: He's yours, yeah we get it

Katie interupted, rolling her eyes as they all turned to stare at his back as he stood talking to Miss Banner situated behind the reception desk.

Tasha: I was going to say you can drool over him because I don't want him

All three abruptly spun around and stared at me incredulously.

Tasha: I'm done with boys for this year, I just want to graduate and get out of here. Good luck to you all

I giggled walking away from them and to my first class, as I skipped up the stairs I noticed someone standing beside my Mustang Cobra, someone I knew, I smiled inwardly before running back down the stairs and into the parking lot, I made sure to hit my feet against the concrete a little harder and masked my excitement with a fake anger.

Tasha: I told you to leave me alone

I spat as I stepped in front of him as he pushed away from the side of my car.

Tasha: What do you not speak?

I joked as I pulled my bag back up my shoulder.

Tasha: Answer to question one is no…why are you at my school?

Damon: Answer to question one is yes, answer to question two is because I just want to know that my little brother got to school without trouble

Tasha: Well, well, well, the masked stranger is the stalkers little brother…now there's a good storyline for a soap opera

I laughed looking back at the school as the bell rang, the late arrivals running through the parking lot and into the building.

Damon: You should get to class, I wouldn't like for you to be late

He said raising his lips at one side to form a smirk as his eyes clouded over, giving him what I call '_the mysterious sexy look_'.

Tasha: It's only modern history, nothing important

Damon: If it's not important why did you bother coming to school?

Tasha: Because it's…why does it matter to you?

I asked, re-masking my excitement to a face of pure hatred even though my heart was pounding at the thought to actually be talking to him again.

Damon: I like to get to know people before…

Tasha: Before what?

I asked as his eyes began to cloud with anger as he looked over my head at something behind me.

Tasha: Damon?

I said before turning around to see him staring at the new history teacher.

Tasha: Uh oh

I said ducking behind the car beside mine and crawling around to the driver's side of mine.

"_I was just wondering if you had seen my student…Natasha?_" Mr Saltzman's voice asked from in front of Damon.

Damon: No

He said simply before turning away for a brief moment before he walked away.

Damon: It's safe to come out now

He laughed as he slumped onto the bonnet of my car.

Tasha: I'd better get to class

I said brushing the dirt from my knees.

Damon: Mm

He hummed pushing away from the car before taking one long stride to stand directly in front of me, the toes of his boots touching my Ugg boots.

Tasha: I uhm…

I stuttered, my mask suddenly disappearing as I let my real feelings be shown, lost for words as he placed his right hand on my left cheek before using his other hand to tuck my hair behind my ear.

Damon: Hmm

He sighed, running his thumb back and forth on my cheek before his face inched closer to mine; I could feel his hot breath on my lips, sending a shiver down my spine.

Tasha: C-Class started a minute or two ago

I stuttered trying to take a step back but failing as my body would not cooperate.

Tasha: Damon

He smiled at the sound of his name; his smile sent me weak at the knees.

Damon: Sshh

He hushed me, placing his index finger on my lips smiling at me as I closed my eyes at the touch, his hand slowly slid onto my cheeks, cupping my face in his hands, he inched his face closer again, his lips brushed against mine before he placed a chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting me more as he pulled away and leant against the bonnet yet again.

Damon: You had better get to class Natasha, Mr Saltzman won't be happy if you're any later then you already are

Tasha: Class…completely forgot about it

I laughed once before walking towards the building, but not without stealing one look at Damon smiling at me as I skipped into the school and towards my modern history class.

Tasha: Sorry I'm late sir

I apologized as I closed the door behind me and took my seat by the window.

Mr Saltzman: I was explaining to the class that I like to be called Alaric

Tasha: Okay, Alaric it is

I smiled, pulling my notebook out to draw in.

The school day had been consumed in non-stop thinking about Damon and the kiss; the girls had questioned my whereabouts throughout the whole of lunch, so in the end I told them the truth…well partly, I told them I saw a man standing at my car, when I got there I told him to leave then I spent the rest of the time hiding from Alaric, I was glad when they finally gave in and told me they believed me.

Mum: Get the door Tasha

My mum called from upstairs as the doorbell rang, I reluctantly pushed away from the sofa and trudged to the door, I pulled it open and smiled as I saw Damon leaning casually against the wooden beam holding up the porch roof.

Tasha: Hi

Damon: Hello Natasha

He smiled as he stepped towards the door.

Damon: You dropped this by your car

He said holding out my make-up bag, I smiled at him and took it from his hand.

Tasha: Mum!

I called turning away from the door to face the stairs.

Mum: Yes

Tasha: Do we have room at the table for one more

Mum: Yes

She called back as the bathroom door closed.

Tasha: Come in

I smiled stepping aside before Damon stepped in and smiled.

Tasha: This way

I said leading him into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa before he sat down next to me.

Tasha: Thank you for bringing this back

I said placing my make-up bag on the coffee table in front of us as he turned his body slightly to face me, placing a hand on my knee as I maneuvered into the same position.

Damon: I should have kept it; you don't need make-up to look beautiful

Tasha: Trust me I do

Damon: I never trust anyone

He smirked looking at me as my cheeks burned as the blood rose to my cheeks.

Mum: So Natasha who is our guest?

My mum asked as she walked into the living room smirking as she saw Damon, he instantly stood up and took my mum's hand in his own.

Damon: I am Damon Salvatore, I was just returning your daughter's make-up bag to her, but like I just told her she doesn't need it to look beautiful

He smiled, placing a kiss on my mum's hand as she blushed just like I had.

Mum: Well it's nice to meet you Damon, I am Karen

Damon smiled once again before returning to his seat next to me.

Lillie: Hello

Lillie chimed from the archway of the living room with Rocky in her arms.

Damon: Hello Lillie

Lillie: Mummy this is the man that helped me

Mum: Well that was very nice of you Damon

Damon: My pleasure Karen

Mum: I hope you like salmon

Tasha: I hope you like it a lot because you're going to be eating mine as well

Lillie: And mine

Mum: Girls you used to love salmon

Lillie: When daddy cooked it…he used to make it really good Damon; you would have liked it a lot

Damon: I love salmon; I'll have all three portions without a fuss

He laughed placing his hand back on my knee.

Mum: Well dinner is going to be another 45 minutes, Lillie go and finish your homework please

Lillie: Okay mummy…let's go do boring homework Rocky

She smiled as she skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

Tasha: Well I've got to finish doing my work as well; I hope you don't mind Damon

Damon: Not at all, I'll help in anyway

Tasha: My room's this way

I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to my room.

Damon sat quiet on my bed as I finished the last few lines of my modern history essay I had been given by Alaric due to being late the yesterday, Damon had helped all he could, which was actually quite a lot, Damon and I had laughed over the fact that I hate salmon with a passion, he'd promised me to never feed me salmon unless necessary, to which I just laughed.

Mum: Dinner time

My mum called from the confines of the kitchen, I pressed my pen to the notebook to create a full stop before placing my pen in the pen pot and closing my notebook, I slid it into school bag and stood up, Damon stood by my bed and smiled, I leant over and intertwined my fingers with his before leading him down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Mum: Natasha will you say grace

Tasha: Of course mum

I said smiling at her before smiling at Damon sitting opposite me.

Tasha: I thank the lord for the people I have around me today, and for the food on the table, Amen

Everyone chorused '_Amen_' in unison before we all picked up our cutlery and started our food.

Tasha: Oh Damon

I giggled in a sing-song voice whilst I poked my knife and fork into the chunk of salmon on my plate.

Damon: Yes

He smirked placing a piece of salmon into his mouth quite evidently.

Tasha: I have some salmon for you

I giggled pushing my knife and fork under the fish and lifting it into the air, Damon shook his head before lifting his plate as I placed the fish next to the piece he already had.

Lillie: Damon

Lillie chimed in the same sing-song voice I used.

Damon: Give it here

I laughed taking Lillie's salmon from her plate and eating a chunk of it.

Mum: So childish girls

Tasha: Lillie's 10 and I'm 16…we're still children mum

I laughed placing a slice of potato into my mouth.

Damon: Thank you for this Karen; I cannot understand how the girls do not like this fish

Mum: The girls seem to think Lucas cooked the fish to perfection, I just never spent the time learning…but now I wish I had

Tasha: Mum don't upset yourself over fish, you know you spent as much time as you could with him

I reassured her rubbing my thumb over her hand.

Mum: I'm sorry darling

She sniffed, curbing the tears as she smiled at Damon.

Damon: Natasha

Tasha: Yes Damon

Damon: I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow night

Tasha: Nope

I said shaking my head as I ate another piece of potato.

Damon: Well I'd like to cook dinner for you tomorrow night…If that is alright with you Karen

Mum: Oh fine

She said smirking at me.

Tasha: Uhm…I'd love too

I smiled placing my knife and fork next to one another on my plate; Damon and I helped my mum clean up the dinner equipment before he insisted that he had to leave, to which I gave him a long goodbye on the porch, waving goodbye as his car pulled away from the footpath and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I spent that night lying in bed, tossing and turning as I thought about Damon, sleep just wouldn't take me tonight; when 4am came around I decided that using my iPod couldn't hurt, I quite promptly turned it on and put my favorite song on repeat, the soft beat and lyrics slowly took me to the unconsciousness of sleep.

First off, thank you for actually reading the whole chapter :) Second, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I write, I find it a lot easier writing dialogue in script form. Third, I know most of you were expecting the bad-ass Damon Salvatore that we all know and love but I found it really hard making him a bad-ass because I've never experienced someone to his level xD We may see a little bit of bad Damon in the final chapters of this story. I estimate that'll I'll write around 30 chapters for _The Damon Diaries: The Crow_ before starting _The Damon Diaries: The Disapperance_ :)

Hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for Chaper2 next Friday :)

xxTashaxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry. I do have a very reasonable explanation for not uploading and it consists of one word...College. I started college and got a really important assignment that had to be handed in on October 1st, it kinda took over my life (literally) and then I managed to tear a ligament in my right foot doing a three-legged race on the same day, meaning I've been sitting at home in pain, and then I got my assignment back this week and I had to redo a whole section so I got bogged down with that until yesterday, and then today I've been out with a friend. Better later then never right :)  
I'll let you know now that I still haven't got anymore than Chapter9 written simply because I have writers block and I really don't want to write a chapter that'll ruin the rest of the story. Hopefully I'll get back on track soon.  
But for now I hope you enjoy Chapter2 and it is longer than Chapter1 by about 800 words :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other then Natasha, Lillie, Jade, Lucy, Katie, and everyone else that does no appear in the orignal books or TV show.

Chapter 2

As Damon's car rolled to a stop outside the boarding house it struck me that I had never seen this manor in my life, it had sat at the end of my street for 16 years and I had only been brave enough to venture into the grounds surrounding the house once, it was Halloween 2008, I was with a few friends from school, about 20 of us in total and we had decided to stay out a little later then planned, alcohol was being consumed by everyone but myself, we ended up wandering the streets, leading us here, we made it through the gate and passed three trees before our torches ran out of battery and we all got scared by the darkness and noises that were coming from the house so we quite promptly left the way we came in, making sure to check nobody was following us out.

Damon stood in the kitchen preparing the dinner he was keeping hush-hush about as I sat at the island watching him add spices and salt to everything that needed it, sipping on a glass of water as he hummed along to each song that played from my iPod in the iPod dock at the far end of the kitchen, knowing the beat of almost every song that played, sometimes he'd even whisper the words to himself as he swayed his hips from side-to-side, dancing lightly as his arm moved back and forth continuously as he chopped the last carrot, his attention returned to the sauce he was making as it began to boil, the quiet pops of each air bubble in the mixture, he leant over the pan slightly to smell the aroma as I let my eyes roam over his body, from the crown of his head to the heels of his shoes, my cheeks suddenly burned a bright red when he turned around to find my eyes quite vigorously eyeing his bum.

Damon: Dinner is almost ready, dinning room is this way

He smiled a knowing smile, making it clear that he had caught me, although he made no fuss about it, to be honest he didn't seem to mind, pulling me from my stool as he intertwined his fingers with my own, his thumb rubbing back and forth slowly as he lead me out of the huge kitchen and through the long corridor before pulling me into the dinning room, a huge table taking up the whole length of the room, the 50 or more chairs sitting neatly around the shining mahogany table, the closest end of the table had a small red tablecloth covering the wood, a 3-piece candelabra was lit, cutlery had been laid out neatly, two plates sitting opposite each other, waiting for Damon to cover them in the food he had been slaving over majority of the night, he smiled at me as he led me over to a seat, I stood still as he pulled the chair away and tucked it in as I sat down, I smiled up at him again as he left the dinning room, my eyes wandered around the huge dinning room, taking in the décor of the room, the high ceiling with bright colors creating pictures all over the bumps and twists, the many paintings hanging on the walls, the ceiling to floor windows, some covered by what seemed to be red silk curtains, some letting in the glow of the sunset taking place outside, the song playing from my iPod suddenly stopped and was replaced with a cupboard closing gently, I sat patiently waiting for him before silence was suddenly interupted as Damon flicked on the lights at the far end of the room, two plates in his hands as he stepped over to me, placing one plate in front of me and the other opposite me, he gently trailed his fingers over my bare right shoulder before he took his seat opposite me.

Damon: You don't have to eat anything you don't like

Tasha: It looks amazing Damon

Damon: Not my best

My eyes suddenly bulged open as I looked down at the perfectly plated dinner, the chicken laying neatly with the sauce layered generously over it, the carrots placed overlapping the next neatly, the vibrant green peas sitting in a perfect semi-circle, the fluffy mashed potatoes in a perfect pyramid.

Tasha: It looks like a work of art Damon…I don't want to touch it

I laughed looking up at him before looking at the three sets of cutlery sitting beside my plate; I pulled my brows together before Damon let out a short laugh.

Damon: You go from the inside out…I don't know why I put three, I haven't done a starter

Tasha: Inside out

I murmured as I picked up the first knife and fork and slowly cut open my chicken, Damon watched me, his elbows resting on the table and his hands cupped together, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as I speared my fork through the chunk of chicken and placed it in my mouth, I moved my jaw up and down, keeping my eyes on Damon as I chewed the piece of chicken in my mouth, the flavor of the sauce tingled against my taste buds, I slowly closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly, letting out a slight moan.

Tasha: This is gorgeous Damon

I said looking back at him as he relaxed and began eating his own food, he smiled at me as I chewed on a carrot as he placed his knife and fork against his plate neatly, he leant over and picked up the wine bottle sitting next the vase of red roses, he twisted his hand around the bottle cap and placed it on the table, he slowly tilted the bottle onto my glass and filled it with red wine.

Tasha: Thank you

I said picking up my glass and taking a sip, before placing it back on the table and eating my dinner again, I'm not much of a wine drinker but this is certainly the best wine I have ever tasted.

The food was gone within 30 minutes of talk about everything and anything, two bottles of wine had been emptied and a third had just joined the other two empty green bottles sitting on neatly side-by-side next to the roses, Damon had instructed that I move into the seat next to his as he gathered the dessert from the kitchen, he returned minutes later with strawberries and whipped cream in his hands. He sat next to me layering each individual strawberry in cream as he fed them to me.

Tasha: Damon

I slurred squeezing cream onto my index finger and smirking as I moved my finger towards his mouth, his eyes stayed locked on mine as I stood up and moved myself onto his lap, wrapping my arm around his neck as I ran the top of my finger across his bottom lip before he ran his tongue down the length of my whole finger, lapping the cream off of my finger.

Tasha: I think we should dance

I giggled pushing my now clean finger against his nose, he smiled at me as he stood up and led me into the living room, I stood in the middle of the room as he stepped over to the high-tech CD player and put something on, as he stepped over to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist and cupped his left hand around my right a slow song echoed around the room, we slowly swayed side-to-side as our bodies pressed against each other, my heart rate instantly picked up with the closeness of our bodies, it felt as if my heart were going to stop any minute.

Tasha: Would you like another glass Damon?

I asked as he twirled me away from his arms.

Damon: The bottle is in the kitchen

He smiled as his hips swayed from side-to-side to the faster beat of the music, I slowly stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine sitting in a square of 5 other bottles, I twisted the cap to the side and took a swig from the bottle as I stumbled back into the living room, bouncing to the beat of the music as I handed the bottle to Damon.

Damon: Classy

He laughed as he pulled me into his arms and drank from the bottle.

Tasha: I don't do class

I slurred before I hiccupped as I leant up on my tiptoes placing a kiss on Damon's temple.

Tasha: Don't drink it all

I complained taking the bottle from Damon's hand as he lifted me into his arms, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and drank some more from the wine as he spun us around in a circle, resulting in a squeal from me before a cough disrupted our dance, Damon instantly looked over to Stefan at the same time I did, the smile fell from my face as I jumped from Damon's arms, my cheeks burning red for the millionth time tonight as I adjusted my already short enough dress as it began riding up my thighs, pulling down as far as it would go, which with this dress was not very far at all.

"_I didn't mean to interrupt anything_" Stefan chimed from the archway as Damon switched the CD player off.

Tasha: You didn't

I slurred trying to stand up straight as I thrust the bottle into Damon's hand

Tasha: You finish it…I feel a bit ill

I whined nodding towards the bottle now in Damon's hand.

Stefan: So my brother didn't kill you

He said the venom in his voice evident from the moment he spoke.

Tasha: Uhm no

I said confused as Damon finished the last of the wine in the bottle.

Damon: My brother seems to think I'm not a very good cook

Damon said, I instantly noticed that neither of them used each others names.

Tasha: Damon

I all but whispered as I felt myself become suddenly dizzy, he instantly dropped the bottle on the sofa and wrapped his arms around me as my legs gave way, swaying me away from him.

Tasha: Where's the bathroom?

I asked placing my hand on my forehead, pushing my fringe out of my face.

Damon: This way

He said with a reassuring tone to his voice as he lead me out of the living room and around many bends before I was finally in front of the toilet on my knees, Damon crouched at my side holding my hair out of my face as the vomit traveled up my throat and into the toilet, I gagged profusely as Damon's hand ran smooth circles on my back.

Tasha: I'm sorry

I gagged as more vomit left my mouth.

Damon: I shouldn't have let you drink so much

He apologized without a slur in his voice, in fact he sounded completely sober.

Tasha: It's not your fault

I sighed rolling off my knees and onto my bum, bringing my head into my knees as I sighed again, I knew in a dress like this it was the stupidest position to sit in but frankly I couldn't care less right now with the way I'm feeling.

Damon: Let's get you home

He said pulling me off the floor, my 5-inch heels slipping slightly against the tiled floor before he led me out of the bathroom and house, making sure to grab my bag as we passed the kitchen, Damon led me down the five bricked steps and to the right, the night chill instantly hit me as the porch roof disappeared behind us, my feet stumbled across the pebbled drive, my heels sinking in numerous times as Damon led me to his car, he gently propped me in his arms as he unlocked his car, my face buried into his neck, my left arm draped over his shoulder as my right arm dangled lifelessly at my side, my legs stood bent slightly, due to exhaustion and the height of the heels that were killing my feet, as Damon pulled open the door, he slowly slipped his hand under my arms and lifted me into the car, my eyes slowly opened as he pulled the seatbelt around me.

Tasha: Nice car

I slurred, looking around the white interior of the Range Rover Sport, I slowly rolled my head to the right to look at him and he ran his hand over my head sighing lightly before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side, he jumped up into his seat and pulled his seatbelt around him as he shut the door and turned on the engine.

Damon: Would you like me to open a window?

Tasha: Mm a little bit

I nodded, sliding onto my side, kicking my shoes off and pulling my feet onto the chair as I sat staring at Damon, the window behind me rolled down a little way as Damon pressed down the button, his hand slowly came up to my face and he used a bent index finger to stroke my cheek, wiping away the stray tear that managed to escape as the exhaustion became worse.

Damon: You'll get better

He whispered as my eyes slid shut and the car pulled away, I felt his hand slowly trail down my arm before resting on my left knee as I fell into a light sleep; the swaying of the car as he turned each corner brought the sickness back, but the light breeze coming through the window made sure to take it away, Damon's hand flinched every time I groaned as the sickness came back, but it would always return to the same position and his thumb would begin roaming back and forth again. The car slowly pulled to a stop outside my house and I heard Damon climbed quietly out of the car as I turned onto my other side, the door slowly pulled open and Damon appeared at my side, his hand reached around my torso and pulled the seatbelt away from my body.

Damon: Let's get you inside

He whispered pulling me out of the car and placing me on the footpath, slipping each of my feet into the heels I dreaded putting back on, his right arm slowly slid around my waist as I wrapped my left arm around his shoulders for support, the car bleeped behind us as he helped me walk up my driveway and the two bricked steps leading onto the porch, he slowly leant forwards and pushed open the door, walking inside with me before closing the door behind us, I heard my mum sigh gently from the living room as Damon pulled me into his arms like a child, his shoes quietly thudded against the wooden stairs and landing as he walked into my room, sitting me on my bed before crouching down in front of me as he pulled my shoes from my feet, placing them neatly side-by-side in front of my bedside table.

Tasha: Thank you

I murmured as I pushed away from the bed with the help of Damon.

Tasha: Wait here

I insisted, the slur dying down in my voice, as I slowly stumbled into my bathroom, grabbing my pajamas on the way in, I didn't bother locking the door as I performed my nighttime rituals and changed into my dad's old t-shirt and my white hotpants, I lazily pushed my dress into the laundry basket and pulled open my bathroom door as I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail as I trudged over to my bed, Damon instantly stood up and pulled back the duvet for me as I slipped in, placing it back over me as I snuggled into the pillows.

Tasha: Thank you for tonight Damon

I whispered as he sat down at my side and grabbed my hand.

Damon: Thank you for coming

He smiled as I pulled him down next to me; he moved around in the bed before he was comfortable and wrapped his arms around me.

Tasha: Night Damon

Damon: Goodnight Natasha

He replied before placing a kiss on the top of my head as the darkness surrounded me, his arms felt like barriers, keeping me safe from everything outside of them, the slow rise and fall of his chest slowly sent me into a deep sleep.

* * *

I have never felt so ill in the whole of my lifetime. As I rolled onto my side and groaned the full effect of the hangover set in, my head pounding, my stomach feeling ready to reject anything I put into it, my eyesight blurred as the sun poured through my open curtains. I slowly rolled over to see a note on my bedside table, I smiled to myself as I grabbed it and unfolded it, and it read:

'_Dearest Natasha, _

_I had a wonderful time last night and I hope you did also. When I put the wine on the table I did not expect to be so careless as to let you consume the amount you did, as a responsible adult I should have taken the responsibility in stopping the flow of alcohol. Seeing you in that state last night was horrible. I apologize for the hangover you are going to endure throughout the whole of today. I will try to visit today if you mother allows me to. _

_If you're wondering when I left it was in the early hours of today, around 4:37am if I am correct; your mother was still up when I left so I took the opportunity to apologize for letting you drink._

_If I woke you when I left then I am terribly sorry, you looked so peaceful that I did not feel it right to wake you to say goodbye._

_Sleep tight Natasha. I shall be thinking about you._

_With a great amount of love, Damon x_'

I felt a sudden wash of emotion flood over me as I read over the note for a second time, the love and compassion showed throughout each word, his neat handwriting showing the time taken to write this note, I slowly folded the note and pushed it under my pillow before rolling reluctantly out of my bed, I slowly trudged into my bathroom and cleaned up before getting dressed into some comfortable baggy clothes, I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and made my way into the kitchen where my mother was reading the newspaper.

Mum: Oh darling you look awful

Tasha: That's an understatement on how I feel

I laughed before taking the aspirin my mum had placed on the island for me; I quite happily finished off the water in the glass before refilling it.

Mum: I know you expect me to shout at you but…well I was your age once and I made the exact same mistake. Damon was very polite last night and apologized again and again for letting you drink, I told him that it was okay and it's nice to see you having fun again, he promised that it wouldn't happen again without my consent

Tasha: I don't think it'll happen even with your consent

I laughed sipping on the water as my mum rolled her eyes at me.

Mum: Well anyway he was very polite and I forgave him…sort of

She laughed turning the page in the newspaper before returning her eyes to me.

Mum: I phoned the school and told them you had caught a bug and wouldn't be in today, but that you'll be back on Monday

Tasha: Thanks mum

I smiled before making my way into the living room; I slumped into the 3-piece sofa and pulled the blanket placed neatly on the armrest around my shoulders as I switched on the TV, I flicked through the channels before settling on some sit-com I had no interest in; as the day wore on my sickness and headache became less prominent, the TV shows became a little more interesting around lunchtime but soon turned boring around 2pm, but luckily the doorbell had rung just moments ago.

Mum: I'll get it darling

My mum called as she jogged out of the kitchen and to the front door, I rolled my head back on the armrest and watched as she pulled open the door and smiled.

Mum: Hello Damon

Damon: Hello Karen. I have just come around to see if Natasha is feeling well today

He replied as my mum stepped aside and let him in, his eyes instantly met mine as he smiled at me.

Mum: Go on in

She insisted as she walked back into the kitchen and Damon walked into the living room, sitting down at my feet as he smiled sorrowfully.

Damon: You look awful

Tasha: So everyone keeps saying

I laughed sitting up and moving to lean my head on his shoulder.

Tasha: Thank you for the note

I smiled as his arms wrapped around me and he slumped into the back of the sofa, pulling me against his chest.

Damon: I didn't want to leave without apologizing in some way. I am truly sorry I let you drink that amount last night Natasha

Tasha: Damon stop apologizing, if I didn't want to drink it I wouldn't have, oh and stop calling me Natasha

I laughed, sitting up to face him.

Damon: But-

Tasha: Damon

I moaned falling against his chest again and trailing my eyes to the TV.

Damon: I'm sorry

He said quickly before I could stop him, I slowly shook my head before we both started laughing at his stupidity.

Mum: Will you be staying for dinner Damon?

My mum asked as she stepped into the living room smiling, hoping, no praying for the answer to be yes. See over the short three days I've known Damon my mum has come to love him and treat him like a son she never had, she's made it quite clear to me that she likes him, and she's also made it clear that she likes me being around him, she's noticed that since the day I came home from school smiling as I thought about our first kiss that I have been acting like I used to before my fathers death, acting like the old me. When I'm around Damon I feel I don't have to put up a wall to stop him from seeing my true emotions, although he doesn't know that it's only been a year since my father passed he acts like he knew my father and that helps me, Lillie and my mother. I've also come to notice that Lillie likes having Damon around as much as my mother does. Hopefully I'll never have to let them see me hurt again because I'm praying Damon is going to be in my life for a long time to come.

Damon: I wouldn't want to intrude

Mum: Damon Salvatore stop being so modest. You are always welcome in our household, night and day, minute and hour

She guffawed leaning against the archway as Damon smiled thankfully up at her as I sent her a knowing smile, she smiled sweetly at Damon before nodding at me, I couldn't help but smile more as I felt the warmth and love radiating around the room, from me to my mother, from Damon to me, and from my mother to us both.

Mum: Tasha darling you look like you could use some more aspirin

Tasha: Mm that would be nice mum

Mum: I'll bring it in shortly

Tasha: Thank you

I smiled as she jumped around suddenly and skipped into the kitchen, I slowly buried myself deeper into Damon's embrace and sat watching the TV before my mother brought in my aspirin, I slowly swallowed the tablets and handed my mum the empty glass before she disappeared into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Tasha: I'll be back in a minute Damon

I informed him as I pushed away from the sofa and pushed the blanket away from my body.

Damon: Where are you sneaking off to?

He asked, pulling the blanket over his lap slightly as I stood up.

Tasha: This girl has gotta go potty

I giggled as I skipped out of the room, taking up a slow walk as my head began pounding with each bounce, I tightened my hand around the stair rail and slowly slid my hand along it as I walked up each step, I slowly turned into my bedroom and walked through to my bathroom, I clicked the door shut and pushed the lock over, I stood in front of the mirror momentarily before going to the toilet, I stood in the bathroom staring at the wreck I was for a good five minutes before I sighed and splashed three handfuls of water over my face, patting it dry with the hand towel to my right, I turned the knob on the tap and watched as the water slowly stopped, my eyes trailed back up to my pale face and my dark eyes, I ran both my hands over my hair and pulled the hair tie out gently, making sure to not knock the headache into spasm, I placed the hair tie beside my hairbrush and pulled my hair around my face, the natural brunette light curls sitting gently against my shoulders, I smiled lightly at myself before applying some lip balm to my cracked lips, I rolled my lips together and ran my fingers around the edge to wipe away any excess lip balm, I pumped my hair a few times before flicking the lock on my bathroom door to the side, I slowly twisted the doorknob to the side and pulled open the white wash wooden door, I turned to my right and pressed my finger against the light switch, the light above me flickered off and left my bathroom in darkness as I made my way out of my bedroom before descending the stairs, I stepped off the last step to see Lillie walking through the door as she waved at Miss Peterson, the woman who drops her home after school every day.

Tasha: Hey gorgeous

I chimed as I crouched to her height to give her a hug.

Lillie: Are you all better now? Mummy said you weren't feeling well

Tasha: I'm getting better

Lillie: Can I tell you about school?

Tasha: Of course, come and sit in the living room with me

I smiled as she placed her school bag on the floor before slipping out of her coat, I stood waiting patiently as she unwrapped her scarf and removed her gloves as she slipped out of the pink Wellington boots she had opted to wear this morning, I smiled down at her once again as she thrust her hand into mine, we slowly walked side-by-side into the living room, her face instantly lit up as she saw Damon sitting on the sofa, her hand left mine as she skipped over and jumped onto the sofa next to him, she smiled at me momentarily before beaming at him, without a second thought he lifted his left arm and let her fall into his side, his arm draped protectively around her as I sat beside her, pulling the blanket from his lap to cover the three of us.

Tasha: So was school good?

Lillie: Yes! There was a new boy who started today, his name is Lewis and he has the same birthday as me

She exclaimed looking between Damon and I, a smile staying on her lips the whole time.

Lillie: Mr Jacobs said that Lewis needed somewhere to sit, and the only seat was next to me, and when it was painting time Lewis helped me paint a flower…I painted it for you Damon

She smiled looking up at him as he smiled at me.

Damon: Thank you Lillie, that was very kind of you

He thanked her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm before taking my hand in his own.

Lillie: And at lunchtime Lewis wanted to sit with me and Abigail and Abigail said no, so I pushed her and told her off…and Mrs Reynolds shouted at me, and I had to sit out of reading, but Lewis said thank you when the bell rang for end of the day, and he said that he wanted to be my friend, and I said yes

Tasha: Lillie it wasn't very nice to push Abigail

Lillie: I know it wasn't and I didn't mean too, but she was being nasty to Lewis, and he looked really upset, I just wanted to be nice

She whined as her smile dropped from her face and her eyes stayed fixated on mine.

Tasha: Did you apologize to Abigail?

Lillie slowly shook her head from side-to-side, her braid swinging on the back of her head.

Tasha: Well on Monday make sure you say sorry, because you wouldn't like it to happen to you would you?

Lillie: I will say sorry as soon as I see her…I'm going to say hello to mummy now

She said sliding out of Damon's arms and under the blanket; she waved as she skipped out of the living room and into the kitchen, her voice sounded from the kitchen as she told my mother the exact same thing she had just told me.

Tasha: I've never seen Lillie act so…nicely towards a guy in my life

Damon: She's a very sweet girl

He replied opening his arms for me to snuggle into, I smiled briefly before crawling forwards, I flipped myself round to sit on my bum as my back rested against his side, his arm draped around my chest as his lips pressed softly against my forehead as I tilted my head back to smile at him.

Damon: You hair looks very nice like that

Tasha: Thank you Damon

I smiled turning my head to the side to see the TV had begun to go fuzzy.

Tasha: Our TV hates this weather; it makes it so hard for us to watch shows

I laughed leaning over to pick up the remote from the coffee table, I pressed the desired buttons before switching it back to the channel we had it on.

Mum: Dinner will be done in 5 minutes

My mum called as a draw closed in the kitchen; obviously Lillie helping her set the table.

Tasha: Okay mum

I called back as I turned so my legs dangled over the front of the sofa.

Tasha: Thank you for staying Damon

I said without looking at him as he pulled me into his lap, my legs spread out on the sofa as my back pressed against the armrest.

Damon: I didn't want you to feel that I just wanted to get you drunk and leave you to live out the consequences; I wanted to be here for you

He replied turning me to face him as he brushed my hair behind my ear, leaving his hand on my cheek as the other hand rose to my face also, his hands framed my face as he pulled me closer, my eyes slowly closed as our lips met, my hands slowly slid out of the blanket and brushed over his chest, I left them lingering on his shoulders as I tried to pull myself closer to him, as our lips parted I instinctively slid my tongue into his mouth, he smirked for a second before his tongue met mine.

Lillie: Dinner time

Lillie called from the dinning room, I slowly retracted my tongue as Damon's slid away from mine, our lips closed and parted, I opened my eyes to find him smiling at me, I smiled as my blush rose to my cheeks and I rolled off of his lap, I gathered the blanket up and placed it where I had once been sitting, I bent down and grabbed Damon's hand, pulling him away from his seat, I hooked our fingers together as we walked into the dinning room at each other's side, Lillie was already at the head of the table, bouncing in her seat as she waited for mum to bring in the food, I laughed shortly as I took my seat in the middle of the table, Damon, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out my chair for me just as he had done last night, he planted a gentle kiss on my cheek before taking his seat opposite me, my mum walked through the doorway with two plates in her hands, she placed one in front of Lillie and the other in front of myself, she returned to the kitchen and came back with Damon's plate and her own, she placed it down gently and took her seat as she placed her own plate on the tablemat.

Mum: Would you like to say grace Damon?

My mum asked pouring herself a glass of wine before filling Damon's and placing the bottle back on the coaster.

Damon: My pleasure

He nodded as he folded his hands together in the same moment the rest of us did, I watched my mum and Lillie close their eyes before I watched Damon's eyelids twitching slightly as he smiled at me, a smile that told me he knew I was watching.

Damon: I thank the lord for the life I am living and for the people I am fortunate enough to know

He said opening his eyes to wink at me before I giggled.

Damon: And for the food on this table, Amen

Just like the first night he had been here for dinner we all chorused '_Amen_' in unison, all of their eyes fluttered open and all three of them picked up the cutlery and began eating the stir-fry my mum had cooked for us, I sighed a breath of relief and happiness before eating my own dinner.

Damon: Thank you for that Karen, your cooking is divine, I don't know how the girls cannot like anything you cook

Mum: Because they are not as polite as you to eat anything they are given

Lillie and I both looked at each other before finally the laughter took over, both of us were literally rolling around with laughter as Damon and my mother sat staring at each other and us, when Lillie and I finally managed to curb our laughter, with the exception with a few giggles here and there, I wiped the tear that had managed to escape away with my thumb and grabbed my mum's hand.

Tasha: It's not because we're not polite it's because it doesn't taste nice majority of the time

Mum: Oi cheeky!

She laughed slapping her hand against mine.

Lillie: It's true mummy

Lillie chirped up at the end of the table as Damon took a swig of his wine.

Mum: Oh how rude of me…Natasha would you like some wine?

My mum nodded towards the wine bottle and began giggling, I followed her gaze and my eyes settled on the remaining wine, I looked up at Damon quickly before clamping my hand over my mouth and running into the kitchen, I bent myself over the sink and allowed the vomit to escape, my hands tightened on the counter side as the smell traveled to my nose make me gag before a hand slipped passed me and turned the tap on, washing away the vomit as I turned around to see Damon smiling sympathetically at me, his hand turned the tap off and ran up my arm.

Tasha: Sorry

I whispered falling into his chest as his arms wrapped around me as he began rocking me slowly side-to-side.

Damon: You don't have to be sorry

Tasha: Remind me to never drink wine ever again

Damon: Remind me to remind you to never drink wine again

He joked holding me at arms distance as he smiled at me.

Tasha: Seriously, keep it up here

I said taping my index finger against his temple.

Mum: I didn't mean to make you sick Natasha

Tasha: Oh no it's fine mum, I think I'm wine sensitive now

I laughed as she pulled me from Damon's arm and into an embrace of her own.

Tasha: From now on I'm going alcohol free

I laughed stepping back next to Damon and wrapping my arm around his waist, before grabbing a packet of mints sitting on the counter, I ripped open the packet and pulled a mint out, placing it in my mouth and returning the packet to the counter.

Mum: You two go and relax; Lillie can help me clean up tonight

Tasha: Okay mum, thanks for the dinner…even if it did last for five minutes after being consumed

I laughed as I kissed her cheek, Damon still at my side.

Damon: Thank you again Karen, I will have to invite you all to my house soon, I can't keep having you cook for me

Mum: Oh that would be lovely Damon

She smiled as she trailed behind us before slipping into the dinning room as we carried on up the stairs and into my room, I pushed Damon down onto my bed and crawled into his awaiting arms, as I moved into a comfortable position Damon lifted his arm into the air and waited until I eventually stopped moving, I was lying on my side with my left leg lying between Damon's as my right hand was placed under my cheek and my left arm was draped over Damon's chest, his left arm was wrapped under my chest and his hand was quite gently tracing circles on my arm.

Tasha: Damon Salvatore, lives in the boarding house at the end of the street, is the older brother of the new boy at school Stefan Salvatore, helped my sister when she fell, is an all round nice guy

I stated each fact I actually knew about Damon and realized I had ran short after just 5 facts, I slowly lifted my head away from his arm and looked up at him as I pulled my right arm out to prop myself up on.

Tasha: That's all I know about you Damon…Can I know more?

I asked tilting my head to the side adding a pleading smile as I did.

Damon: My mother died shortly after Stefan's birth, my father is no longer around, Stefan is my only sibling, I left university after just a year because it bored me, I've only ever had one true love in my life and she is no longer around

Damon ended his fact list with a smile and a kiss to my forehead.

Damon: Now you, I'd like to know more about you also

Tasha: Right uhm

I paused thinking about what I should and shouldn't tell him.

Tasha: I am 16-years-old, I attend Mystic Falls High, I have 6 months left at school, I am the oldest of two children, I love fashion especially heels, my hair is still it's natural color, my dad died a year ago

I said finishing abruptly as I thought back to my father's death.

Tasha: Damon this may be a lot to ask of you but…

Damon: Go on

Tasha: I've never really been able to talk about my dad's death with anyone before

Damon: Would you like to talk about it?

He said, clocking on to my drift, I smiled at him before returning my head to his chest.

Tasha: Well I suppose I should start from the beginning

I sighed curbing the tears that were awaiting their escape.

Tasha: About four weeks leading up to the death my dad became very stressed at work, he had recently been promoted but turned it down, regretting it instantly, he had a second opportunity to take up his new position and he jumped at the chance, the work came in thick and fast…oh he worked as an accountant…yeah so work was his 24/7 up until my mum told him enough was enough. He took a two week holiday and took us all up to Montana, when he came home he was very reluctant to go to work, but he did what he had to do

I sighed letting a few tears trickle down my face before Damon pulled me up the bed and sat up next to me, he pushed himself against the headboard of my double bed and pulled me into his open legs, wiping away my tears before holding me against his chest again.

Tasha: Again the work came thick and fast and two nights before his death he began spending the early hours of the morning at work, my mum became very agitated when he wouldn't be able to call and on one occasion she actually went down to his workplace and sat waiting until he clocked off

I gasped as the tears fell more freely as Damon began rocking us gently; I brought my hand up to my face and wiped away my tears before carrying on the story.

Tasha: On the morning of his death he set out for work early, he dropped Lillie at school and then myself, I waved goodbye knowing tonight was going to be one of those nights that he'd spend hours in work…little did I know that the hug I had just given him was the last I was able to give him

I sobbed harder, burying my face into Damon's neck as my chest jumped with each sob I took, his hand slowly moved up and down my back as he hushed me.

Tasha: When I was walking home that night a lot of the neighbors were looking at my house, as I turned the corner I noticed the police car outside, I thought maybe something had happened during the day and my mum had witnessed it, but as I dropped my bag by the front door I heard my mum's hard sobs coming from the living room…I froze as the policewoman came out to greet me, she had the typical sympathetic look on her face and I just stood there, the tears slipped down my cheeks as I ran into the living room and into my mum's arms

I paused momentarily as the tears slowed and my breathing became steadier.

Tasha: When Lillie came through the door that afternoon my heart shattered into a million pieces, she came into the living room and stood watching my mum and I watching her, a single tear escaped her eye before she ran into our arms, but no tears would fall…my mum explained how it happen through tears, gasps and heartbreak, but Lillie still would not cry, the police left and my mum called my Aunt Hayley, her sister, she came round almost immediately and comforted my mum as I look after Lillie in her room, she sat playing with Rocky on her bed as I sat by her door willing for her to cry, but she didn't, my tears kept falling, for the loss of my dad and for the hurt I knew Lillie was hiding…It took her three weeks to actually show her true emotion, she went to school like nothing had happened, came home and told us about her day, I went to school for 4 months before it all became too much, I spent the next 8 months moping around, crying over my loss, then the night came when which Lillie broke down. Lillie and I had agreed to cook dinner for my mother and Aunt Hayley, we were in the kitchen when Lillie asked if our dad would like cheese or not, she looked at me and just suddenly slid to the floor and began crying, I called my mum in and she had to leave, she didn't want to see her baby go through all the hurt again, I sat with Lillie as she cried and I cried along with her

As I took in a sharp breath I realized I was no longer crying, Damon's hand was still moving up and down my back, but I wasn't crying, I slowly pushed away from Damon's chest and sighed.

Tasha: Damon

Damon: Yes

Tasha: Thank you so, so, so much for listening to me…I know I must have bored you

Damon: No, no, don't you ever think that

He hushed me pulling me flush against his chest as the tears fell again, running down my cheeks and his neck as I pressed my face deeper into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

Damon: I will listen to everything you ever have to tell me Tasha; don't ever think I would get bored listening to you

Tasha: Y-You know you're the first person to actually listen to that story

I stuttered looking into his eyes once again as I tried to smile.

Tasha: Nobody likes listening to the story because I get all soppy on them, I'm sorry for crying so much Damon

Damon: Please don't apologize for crying, it's the worst thing a girl can do

Tasha: But look at me

I laughed looking at myself in the full length mirror to the right of me, I ran my fingers over my eyes and let out a big gust of a sigh.

Tasha: Damon this may sound stupid because I've only known you for three or four days but you really mean a lot to me

I smiled running my hands over his shirt covered chest before falling against him as I yawned.

Tasha: I didn't realize how late it was

I sighed looking at the alarm clock on my white dressing table which read '11:27pm'.

Damon: Would you like me to see you to sleep?

He asked holding me at arms length, I nodded lightly before Damon slipped off the bed with me cradled in his arms, using one hand he pulled the duvet back and gently placed me in the middle of the bed, he adjusted the pillows behind my head until I looked comfortable enough, he smiled at me as he kicked his shoes off and slid in next to me, he wrapped his arms around torso and pulled me against his body as he kicked the duvet over us.

Damon: Slight tight my little angel

He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead before I slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

When the darkness of sleep eventually evaded me I awoke smiling, I stretched my arms and legs out and sighed when I realized the barrier I fell asleep in last night was gone, I was in bed alone, I slowly kicked back my duvet and groaned when the mist of my hangover lingered over me, my head was still feeling a little hazy, I walked into the bathroom and performed my morning rituals before walking into my bedroom to dress myself, I slowly slipped into my baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt before brushing my hair around my shoulders, as I sat at my dressing table I glanced at the alarm clock '10:15am' it read in the aluminous green writing, I smiled inwardly as I realized it was Saturday and I was awake and dressed before my usual midday, I slowly walked out of my bedroom and skipped down the stairs and into the living room to find nobody occupying any of the seats, I heard a low murmur of chatter coming from the kitchen so I skipped in to find Damon, my mother and sister sitting at the island consuming toast, cereal and coffee.

Tasha: Good morning

I chirped in a sing-song as I skipped behind Damon and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Mum: Cereal or toast?

Tasha: Uhm, I think I'll stick to my usual energy bar thank you mum

I smiled pulling open the food cupboard before pulling out a finger length energy bar, I pulled the wrapper down and bit of a chunk before sliding onto the stool next to Damon.

Tasha: So what conversation did I interrupt?

Lillie: Damon was telling us about…wait what were you telling us about?

Damon: Italy

Damon laughed smiling at Lillie and my mother.

Tasha: Italy? How do you know anything about Italy?

Mum: Damon lived in Italy most of his life

My mum interupted sighing as she obviously thought about being in Italy, lying on a sun lounger whilst Lillie and I played in the pool.

Tasha: Oh did he now

I smirked biting my energy bar again; he smiled apologetically me as he realized he had failed to tell me about Italy last night.

Mum: Lillie and I are taking Rocky for a walk in a minute, we're going to go and see Aunt Hayley after so if we're not back by dinner time make sure you cook Damon something

My mum joked as she cleared up the breakfast utensils she had used before grabbing Lillie by the hand and leaving for the walk.

* * *

Damon and I spent the weekend lazing around watching anything that happened to come onto the TV, my mum hadn't minded that he spent Friday night in my room, but he had to sleep on the sofa on Saturday night, of course he was very polite about that and didn't mind at all, although I could've sworn he looked in pain the next morning when I woke him at 8am, not my usual time of getting up on a Sunday morning but I just wanted to be the one the wake him, to which he was very pleased, we spent an hour sitting on the sofa in each others arms, stealing a kiss when the silence became too much, before Lillie came down with my mother.

* * *

Damon had invited us over for dinner last night, insisting that my mother have a day off of cooking for once, he told us to come over as soon as Lillie came in from her friends, my mum was overjoyed to actually be able to see inside the house for the first time, he cooked us mash potatoes, beef and mixed vegetables, my mother and Damon consumed 2 bottles of wine before they decided it was enough, I had shown Lillie around the house, finding rooms I had yet to see myself, she was fascinated by all the paintings and other things decorating the house, I had sat on the porch with Damon as Lillie fell asleep in my mothers arms on the sofa inside, after a long goodbye I had driven my mum and Lillie home and almost instantly fallen asleep in my bed.

* * *

When I awoke for school this morning my health was back to 100% and I was more then happy to walk to school rather then taking my car, but my mum had told that the weather was going to be bad tonight so it was best I drove, I reluctantly gave in as we sipped on our tea; I dropped Lillie in her usual place and sat smiling as she ran over to Abigail and gave her a long lasting hug.

Jade: Hey how are you feeling today?

Jade asked the moment I stepped out of my car, Lucy's tight embrace shocked me before I could even close the door.

Lucy: We missed you so much on Friday

Katie: So much happened

Jade: So many surprises…well shockers

Jade corrected herself as I looked around the parking lot to see everyone in a sullen mood.

Tasha: What happened?

I asked pulling my bag onto my shoulder as I watched Stefan walk gracefully into the building.

"_Miss Banner was killed_" all three said in unison, I abruptly spun around to face them with my mouth hanging open in sheer surprise as the stood their staring apologetically at me, see Miss Banner had been a family friend, her husband worked with my dad, she used to come round our house a lot before my dad's death, but I guess it was hard on her husband, she had been like an Aunt to me throughout the younger years of my life, the girls knew I was fond of her and I guess they just wanted to show me that they cared for me and were ready to take on the emotion I was possibly about to go through.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and again I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I've got half-term coming up and I'm off for a week, I'm spending three of those days in MiltonKeynes but I should be able to give you a chapter everyday I am here :)  
Thank you to vampire.lover458 for reviewing my last chapter :)  
Please review, favorite, put it on alert...do whatever :)

xxTashaxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I had nothing to do tonight so I thought why not give my lovely readers another chapter :) There is a little bit of a touchy subject in this chapter, known as the Big C (cancer), I am aware that my information on it may not be correct, but I will say now that a family member of mine had Cancer (God rest her soul) and I was alive when she did, but at the time I was only 5 so I may not be up-to-scratch on that, although I did do some research on it. So if anyone has anything they'd like to change about that bit then just leave it in a review and I'll get right onto it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other then Natasha, Lillie, Jade, Lucy, Katie, and everyone else that does no appear in the orignal books or TV show.

* * *

Chapter 3

The girls explained everything they had been told on Friday to me as we sat around the table at lunch, all four of us picking at our food as the low murmurs in the cafeteria hummed around us, the usual loud conversations were not evident today, everyone had been struck by Miss Banner's death, nobody knew how to handle it, or what to say about it, or what to say to me for that matter. My friendship with Hazel Banner wasn't a secret at school, in fact neither Hazel or I cared that the rest of the students and teachers knew we were friends; but one thing I did notice was the key conversations were about Stefan, every time I walked passed someone all I heard was "_Oh my gosh Stefan Salvatore is…_" always something different said about him, and to be honest I found it all quite rude, he had managed to keep himself secluded and all anybody could do was bitch about him. Lucy, Katie and Jade seemed to be so fascinated by him that when we were all in English literature with him their eyes stayed glued to him.

Tasha: Psst Jade

I whispered leaning to my right to try and catch Jade's attention as she sat at my side.

Jade: Mm

She hummed as she pretended to pay attention to Mr Harold's lecture.

Tasha: What is so intriguing about Stefan?

Jade: His eyes, his hair, his mouth, his fashion sense, his…him

She laughed quietly looking over at me.

Tasha: And is that what Katie and Lucy think?

Jade: Mm hmm

She nodded picking up her pen and scribbling a wobbly line in her notebook, pretending to write I suppose.

Tasha: Weird, weird girls

I muttered before picking up my pen to actually write what Mr Harold was talking about, I stole a quick glance at Stefan as he sat staring blankly out of the window, paying absolutely no attention to the lesson in anyway, then again nobody in the class was paying any attention, as if Stefan sensed I was looking at him he turned to look, his eyes connecting with mine, as I smiled at him and expected to get one in return but I didn't, he frowned slightly before returning his gaze back out of the window, not without catching Jade's eyes purposely, I heard her sigh thankfully for a short second before Mr Harold cleared his throat as he strode between our tables, I knew what this meant.

Mr Harold: Miss Forrester, could you possibly tell me what point Simon Armitage was trying to get across in Mother, Any Distance?

Tasha: He was trying to show that even though he was leaving home he is still connected to his mother, in a way the tape measure they are using is the connection they have, like the umbilical cord they were once connected by

Mr Harold: Very good Miss Forrester. Miss Petcock please name a poem by Carol Ann Duffy

Jade: Uhm…Before You Were Mine

Mr Harold: Now Miss Fitzgerald

Katie: Yes sir

Mr Harold: What year did Carol Ann Duffy write Before You Were Mine?

Katie: 1999 sir

Mr Harold: Wrong…That was the year it was published. Does anyone know what year she did write it?

The class had an uneasy silence to it as people shifted in their seats, coughed and hid their faces from Mr Harold's view, his eyes looked at each student individually, lingering on Stefan before he sighed and made his way to his desk at the front of the classroom, everyone brave enough to make eye contact sat waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, he sat staring down at his hands, flipping them over as if something that should be there were missing, after a few minutes of students whispering he finally looked up and laughed a short disappointed laugh.

Mr Harold: Nobody knows the year because there never was an exact year released-

Stefan: 1996 sir

Stefan interupted, everyone suddenly looked over at him before looking around at each other, it dawned on me then that nobody had heard him speak before, he had never made an effort to talk to anyone or answer questions in class, Jade, Katie and Lucy locked eyes, they all had that same look in their eyes, the look of lust, the look of sheer pleasure as his voice rang around the room; I could see the three of them slowly muttering Stefan's words, repeating it endlessly as Mr Harold sat staring at Stefan, unsure on what to say.

Stefan: Carol Ann Duffy released the year she wrote it but no school text book or internet page had the luck to know, not many people know the true year, but I can assure you 1996 is correct

The girls looked about ready to faint, the sound of Stefan's voice was mesmerizing them, his voice has that ring to it, the ring you want your husband to have every time he tells you he loves you, that angelic ring.

Mr Harold: Thank you Mr Salvatore, maybe some of you could learn a lesson from him

Mr Harold called as the bell rang and students began piling out of the room noisily, the scrapes of the metal chair legs on the tiled floor, the faint grunts coming from people being pushed, the relived sigh sounding from Mr Harold as the last few students exited the room, I slowly picked up my bag and followed the crowd down the long corridor leading towards my next lesson, Modern History.

Alaric: Good afternoon class

Alaric called as I took my seat by the window, an unusual cheeriness to his voice that none of us were used to hearing in the last period of our day, some students grunted and moaned a response back, and the rest of the students, including myself, just sat quietly, waiting for the bell to ring so we could all go home and relax on this horribly long Monday.

Alaric: Chess, the art of chess

Everyone suddenly looked up at our teacher as he smacked a chess board onto his desk, Katie's eyes averted to mine as we sent each other a confused look.

"_Sir this is Modern History not chess club_" Tyler Lockwood called, pounding his fist into Matt Donovan's awaiting fist as the rest of the class, including me, began laughing.

Alaric: Yes Tyler we're in MH, but you don't have to learn in every lesson

"_MH? Seriously sir_" Matt laughed as Alaric shot him a death glare for using '_sir_' rather then Alaric.

Matt: He called you sir too Alaric

Alaric: I don't care who called me sir, it's the fact that I can't call this MH without one of you questioning it; anyway Modern History is a mouthful, so from now on this lesson is MH

Katie: Sir…I mean Alaric, why are we going to play chess?

Alaric: Because I love chess, and I couldn't think of a better way to interact the class. Of course I've only got one board, but I'm going to split us into teams and we're going compete to win…uhm…

Tyler: If the team without you in wins we win a lesson of pure freedom, if your team wins…uhm

Alaric: One more lesson of chess without a prize…Deal?

He asked, looking around the class as we all nodded, each of us secretly praying that Alaric's team didn't win; when the teams were finally settled the board was set up on the middle table, Alaric sat on one side as Matt sat on the other, I was on Alaric's team but I was secretly hoping he lost.

"_False move_" Jenny Smith called, we didn't realize we had an odd number of students today so Jenny opted to be the referee of some sort, this was the second false move from Matt's side, one more and it was an instant win on Alaric's side.

Tyler: Matt move that one, the horse looking one…don't mess up

Matt: Be quiet Tyler

Matt laughed moving the piece he said, knocking off one of Alaric's piece's before pumping his hands into the air as a victory win.

Matt: Check…and…mate!

Matt laughed as he knocked the last piece of the board; a sudden outburst of cheers erupted around the students before Alaric shook Matt's hand and walked away with the board in his hand.

Alaric: Well that took less time then I expected, I guess you've got 10 minutes of freedom, I don't care if I see phones, we're all human

He laughed sitting down at his desk before propping his feet up, Katie instantly skipped over to me and pulled out her phone, after just a few seconds her phone buzzed twice.

Tasha: Multi texting the girls?

I asked before she nodded and laughed at the response, she looked up at me before handing me the phone, the screen blackened before I pressed the button to illuminate the words in the text '_Stefan is sitting two seats away from me, he looks FINE!_' the reply from Jade read, I rolled the ball down on Katie's blackberry to read Lucy's reply '_Trust me to be sitting IN FRONT of Stefan, I can't see him AT ALL! *sigh* Dear bell, hurry up and ring so I can have one last look at Mr Salvatore before tomorrow, love me. Anyway how is MH going with Mr I love chess?_' I couldn't help but laugh as I handed Katie her phone, pulling my own from my pocket in the process, a smile slowly crept onto my face as I saw a message notice, as my finger hovered over the button Katie nudged me.

Tasha: Yeah

Katie: Read this

Katie faced her phone at me; I slowly looked down at her phone and then back up at her.

Katie: Read it

She pushed, moving the phone closer to me, I sighed reluctantly before snatching her phone from her hand, the words struck me almost instantly '_Stefan just held my hand!_', Katie instantly broke out in laughter, knowing I had read the text, I slowly shook my head before returning her phone and reading the text I had waiting for me, '_Dearest Natasha, I hope your hangover has gone now, I wouldn't want you to have to be ill in school. With love, Damon x_' even that single kiss at the end sent butterflies roaring around my stomach, I hit the reply button and smiled inwardly as began typing '_Hi Damon, my hangover is officially gone, I think it may have something to do with the special treatment you gave me over the weekend. Will I be seeing you soon? x_' I hit the send button and patiently awaiting my reply, I knew he'd question my texting at this time but well it's Alaric, who expects any less.

'_Natasha, I am happy to hear you are felling well. This weekend was not special treatment, a girl like yourself deserves to well cared for by a male such as myself. Yes you will be seeing me sooner then you expect. But answer me this, why are you replying during class? X_'

'_Damon, if that was not special treatment on your behalf, then I really am intrigued to find out what special treatment is in your eyes. So how soon is that? Oh, Alaric (Mr. Saltzman) decided we were going to play chess, if his team won we'd have another lesson of chess with no prize, if the other team won we get a free lesson, there was 10 minutes left of class with nothing to do, he allowed us to get our phones out x_'

'_Natasha, at some point (maybe in the near future) you will experience special treatment on my behalf. Don't be so impatient, very soon. Oh chess, did you play? X_'

'_Damon I am in no way impatient, and no I did not play chess, I have no idea how too x_'

I replied as the shrill ring of the bell echoed around the school, the sound of students leaving erupting almost instantly, after giving Katie a quick hug goodbye I made my way out of the school building.

Damon: I told you it'd be soon

His voice rang from behind me as I stepped beside my car as I pulled my key from my pocket, opening the door and throwing my bag inside.

Tasha: Hey

I replied wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a hug, taking in the scent of his cologne as I buried my face into his shoulder, I couldn't help but smile as his embrace tightened, his own lips curving into a smile as he pressed them against my neck just below my ear.

Tasha: Look I know I really want to spend time with you right now, but I've kinda got to be somewhere, sorry

I apologized pulling away from him and leaning against my car, my arms folding across my chest as I sighed apologetically, the hurt showing clearly in my eyes.

Damon: Don't apologize, you go wherever you have to be, I'll be at the boarding house if you need me

He smiled, kissing my forehead before walking to his own car and pulling out of the parking lot; I sighed incoherently and slipped into my car, it took me a minute to compose myself and actually start the car.

Tasha: I'm on my way

I said to my mum down the phone as I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the hospital, I'm glad it's Monday, it means no traffic; once riding round the parking lot a number times I eventually found a space and made my way into the right section of the hospital.

Mum: You'll be fine Tasha

My mum assured my as we followed the doctor into his office, my eyes stayed glued to the yellow line on the laminated floor, the line stayed consistent the whole time, never wobbling out of its straight posture, never a chipped section, just a full straight yellow line in the middle of the floor, stopping as we stepped into his office.

Tasha: So what's the outcome?

I asked as the he sat taping his pen on his finger, my own fingers twitching against each other as I cupped my hands together, my palms becoming almost instantly damp with sweat as the nerves kicked in.

Doctor: We're going to run a few tests today, but I'm afraid they will turn into frequent visits, every Wednesday for now

Tasha: Right

Doctor: We'll do some blood tests now, next Wednesday-

Tasha: I've been here before, x-rays, CT scans, and endoscopy

I sighed, looking over at my mum as a single tear escaped her eye, I instantly knew what she was thinking when that tear dissolved into her cheek, she was thinking the worst, and how much hurt Lillie and herself were going to endure if the worst did happen, I sighed looking away from her cheek to engage eye-contact with the doctor as he stared apologetically at me.

Doctor: Yes, that is the process, now for your blood test

He said arranging the equipment he needed, breaking the eye-contact as I sighed and looked away, I sat watching my mum as he filled tube after tube of my blood, before telling me to hold down the piece of cotton wool he had given me to stop the blood from escaping, my mum and I sat in silence as the doctor took the blood to the designated area, I wanted so badly to tell my mum that it was a false alarm but we both knew what could happen, and what it would do to our family…and Damon. Poor Damon, I thought as I looked down at the cotton wool now taped to the crook of my arm, I hadn't even told him where I was going, I was so abrupt and rude, he had taken his time out to meet me at school to please me, and I had just walked away without even a hint, but what could I tell him? I don't want his sympathy, I don't want him to treat me like a glass window that could be smashed by saying the wrong thing, I don't want him to have to act differently around me, I don't want him to have to be the one to look after me if the worst happened, I wanted him to be my Damon, not my carer. My mum could tell the moment I walked into the hospital to meet her that something was wrong and as we sat in the waiting room I refused to tell her, I refused to tell her that I was hurting the one guy she knew was right for me.

Doctor: Right, the blood has been sent off for examination and I have booked you in for x-rays next Wednesday at 11am, it's helpful if you arrive for your appointment an hour early, you may be seen early or you may be seen late

Mum: Thank you doctor

My mum smiled, her voice shaking as she looked away from my twitching hands to make eye-contact with him, my eyes fixated on the wall opposite me, the whiteness of the wall swallowed me into a trance, I could hear the quiet murmurs coming from my mum and the doctor but I couldn't make out what they were saying, as my eyes began blurring I finally realized tears were forming, as I blinked out of the trance the tears rolled silently down my cheeks, I slowly lowered my head and wiped away my tears, my mum noticing but keeping her eye-contact with the doctor as tears of her own formed.

Doctor: Thank you

The doctor said standing up at the same time my mother and I did, I slowly walked over to the door and exited his office.

Doctor: Just follow the yellow line back to reception and you are free to go

He said shaking my mother's hand before we both left and followed the yellow line to reception, my mum waved goodbye to Janet sitting behind the desk as we both left via the two glass doors.

Mum: Tasha

My mum sighed as we stopped at the side of the footpath, waiting for someone to let us across.

Tasha: Yes mum

I answered, lifting my hand to thank the taxi driver who had stopped to let us cross, as we got to the other side I linked my arm through my mum's and walked with her to her car, I knew mine was in the other direction but right now she needed my support.

Mum: I know something was bothering you when you came in, and I know you're probably not even thinking about that right now but the moment you wouldn't tell me I worked it out

Tasha: Give me your theory then mum

I said looking over at her and she rummaged through her bag, her arm pulled away from mine and she sighed, moving herself to sit on the bonnet of her car.

Mum: You haven't told Damon have you?

She asked looking up at me, I smiled instinctively and I shook my head, a mother knows everything I suppose.

Tasha: No mum I haven't, I don't want him to feel sorry for me

Mum: But it's good to have someone close to you in a time like this

She stated sliding off the car and unlocking it, I looked back at her and laughed before spinning on my heel and storming away from her, as I made it to my car I unlocked it and yanked open the door, as I slumped into the seat I slammed the door shut and let the tears fall freely as I rested my forehead against the steering wheel, after a moment or two I wiped away the tears and began the drive back to my house, as I pulled into the driveway I looked over at my mum's car, shutting off my engine to hear her car cooling down beside mine, making it clear she had only just made it back to the house, I moved my hand over to the passenger seat and pulled my bag out as I stepped out of the car, locking it behind me before walking around the front of my mum's car and onto the porch, as I stepped into the house and chucked my bag onto the floor my mum emerged from the kitchen with a freshly made tea in her hands.

Tasha: Mum I don't want to here it

Mum: I wasn't going to say anything about that, but-

Tasha: Mum

I warned as I kicked off my shoes, sitting them down next to…

Tasha: Where's Lillie?

I asked, pointing down to where her shoes should be as my mum smiled and shook her head at mine.

Mum: I told Mrs Peterson that we were going to be a bit late; she took Lillie back to hers for a snack…that should be her now

She nodded towards the door as the sound of a car pulling up traveled through the door and into the house, I smiled at her and pulled open the door, both of us waved at Mrs Peterson before Lillie ran in passed us.

Lillie: Lewis asked me to be his girlfriend!

She squealed as I closed the door and mum almost choked on her tea, Lillie sighed and sat on the bottom step.

Lillie: I wanted to say yes so bad, but I knew mummy would be mad

She said looking over at me as her eyes began to sparkle with tears, I hate seeing her like this, especially at times like these.

Mum: Lillie darling I wouldn't have been mad, maybe a bit upset, but not mad

Lillie: So can I say yes? He gave me his home number and I said I would call if I was allowed

As I looked up at my mum I bit my lips together, trying to hide the smile that so badly wanted to be seen, Lillie stood up and made her way into the kitchen with a bounce to each step.

Mum: Oh fine call him

She said spinning around and following Lillie into the kitchen, as I stood in the foyer biting down on my lips I laughed, I never asked my mum to have a boyfriend…ever! Bless Lillie being so sweet, I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to see Lillie smiling down the phone as my mum sat watching her, sipping her tea as I leant coolly against the doorframe, my arms folded across my chest as I looked between the two of them.

Lillie: My mummy said yes too

Lillie squealed down the phone to Lewis as I slowly made my way into the living room, as I turned in I saw the sky was darkening outside via the window, I sighed as I heard my mum walk in behind me.

Mum: He has a right to know Tash

She whispered behind me, resulting in a sigh from me, she said she wasn't going to bring this up.

Tasha: I want him to be my Damon, not my carer mum!

I all but shouted, the tone in my voice dipping as the anger set in.

Mum: Don't talk to me like that

Tasha: Don't tell me what to do! I don't want to tell Damon end of!

I shouted storming out of the living room and into foyer, instantly slipping my shoes back on and grabbing the door handle.

Mum: Don't you dare

She spat as I pulled open the door, I looked back at her once before stepping out and slamming the door behind me, the cool pre-night air hit me and sent a shiver down my spine, waves of goose bumps rolled down my body, the hairs on my arms and back of my neck standing up on end, as I turned the corner I thought back to the day when Damon helped Lillie up, the first day I had contact with him, I remember the exact emotions I was thinking as I spoke to me for the first time, the wave of wonder rolling through my veins, my heartbeat picking up by almost 3 times, I sighed as I walked down the street shaking off any thoughts of Damon, my mother and the hospital…oh god the hospital, tears almost instantly poured from my eyes, I can't go through this again, not now that I have Damon, I can't lose him. When I finally turned into the park I was shivering, cold right through to the bone, the tears hadn't ceased since they started and I had a feeling they weren't going to stop for a long time to come, as I walked deeper into the park the darkness surrounded me, for as far as I could see it was black, not one sign of light or another human present in this dark park. As a loud sob escaped my mouth as sudden coldness hung over me, another shiver rolling down my spin, I looked around me once and began walking again.

Tasha: H-Hello?

I stuttered through the tears and coldness, I suddenly regretted ever leaving the house as I felt presence of some sort behind me, as I sucked in what could be my last breath I picked up my pace, suddenly being pulled to a stop as I hand gripped my shoulder, I spun around quickly to be greeted by Damon, he stood staring at me before pulling me into his arms.

Tasha: I-I'm s-sorry D-Damon

I stuttered as he pulled me tighter into his embrace.

The warm air of the house felt amazing against my skin as Damon cradled me to his chest, his chest rising and falling against my arm as he walked through the house and up a long set of stairs before I was finally lying down on his bed, his duvet wrapped tightly around me along with his arms.

Tasha: D-Damon

I whispered pulling my head away from his chest to look at him, his eyes showed the hurt he was feeling, the curve to his lips disappearing as I cried harder, looking at him for help, for the answer to my problems.

Tasha: P-Please don't hate me

I begged, pulling myself against his chest again as he ran his fingers around the right of my face, the love and compassion poured from his aura as I sat sobbing in his arms.

Tasha: I-I wanted t-to tell you D-Damon

Damon: Sshh

He hushed me kissing my forehead as he pulled us both to sit up, his back leaning against the head board as I sat in between his legs.

Tasha: Damon

I sighed, my tears stopping as I leant against his chest, as I looked up at him my eyes blurred and threatened to spill, but I wouldn't let them, I need him to know…let me tell him, I begged to the Gods above and sighed at him.

Tasha: I didn't mean to leave so rudely, I just…I just needed to somewhere I didn't want you to know about…I don't want you to hate me I just want you to…I want your sympathy to the greatest level because right now…right now I miss him and I don't need to go

Damon sat staring at me as tears began falling again, his hands ran slowly up and down my arm as he rocked us side-to-side.

Tasha: I was…at the hospital Damon, I was having a check-up…for cancer

Damon's breath suddenly hitched in his throat as he listened to what I had said, he closed his eyes momentarily before a tear fell, my hand shot up to his face and wiped away his tear.

Tasha: Don't cry Damon

I whispered as another tear fell down his cheek and onto my hand, I sat watching him for minutes as tears fell from both his eyes.

Tasha: It was just blood tests, b-but next week I have x-rays

His mouth slowly slid open but closed almost immediately as he tried to say something but stopped himself, the glass window coming into effect. Each tear that dripped from his eyes showed a new kind of hurt, each sparkling droplet showed his pain and sympathy, each water droplet tearing at my heart. I knew telling him would do this to him, to me. As I took in a deep shaky breath his eyes finally opened, not one bit red from the tears unlike mine.

Tasha: I…Damon…

I didn't know what to say and neither did he, we both sat silently in each others arms, listening to the rain begin outside.

Damon: Give me a minute

He whispered in my ear as he slid out from behind me, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and making his way into his bathroom, the lock clicked over and the light poured out from the gap underneath the door, as I moved myself to sit facing the door directly I heard a deep sob come from the confines of the bathroom, tears instantly fell from my eyes as I imaged Damon sobbing on the other side of the door.

Tasha: Please don't cry Damon

I whispered, hoping that some how he would hear my quiet plea, hearing the hurt he was causing me by crying; I waited a further 5 minutes before the light flickered off and Damon appeared in the bedroom, flicking on the light as he stepped over to his chest of draws, as he pulled open the top draw I sat watching him, when he finally sat back down in front of me on the bed he handed me a black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers, I smiled at him and took the clothes.

Tasha: Thank you

I whispered climbing off of the bed with a slight jump before walking into the bathroom, dropping my track pants and t-shirt to the floor, leaving them in a pile by the bath as I slipped into the clothes Damon had supplied me with, I washed my face and pulled open the door, Damon smiled half-heartedly at me as he stepped over to me, in just a pair of boxers identical to the ones I had on.

Tasha: Damon I'm going to be ok…I promise you

I reassured him wrapping my arms around his waist as his wrapped around my neck.

Damon: I can't help but worry about you dearest Natasha

Tasha: Damon please

I whined, pulling myself flush against his chest, his hands ran up my neck and into my hair, his fingers wrapping around multiple strands of my knotted hair, I let my fingers run freely over his back before he scooped me into his arms and walked me over to the bed, lying my down in the middle before crawling in next to me, the duvet was suddenly wrapped around me as Damon moved closer, his bare chest pressing against my cloth covered one, his arms tightly wrapped around my back as my hands lingered on his shoulders, as I moved my hips closer to his my leg slipped between his, his left leg suddenly wrapped around my ankle and pulled my hips closer, pulling me closer then I felt I should've been.

Damon: When is your next appointment?

Tasha: Wednesday, every Wednesday until further notice…hopefully there won't be any need for further notice

I sighed turning my head to the side so it was pressing against his collarbone as his fingers began tracing circles on my hips, a shiver rolling down my spine at the touch.

Damon: Natasha did you fight with your mother?

Tasha: Yes

I nodded trying to curb the tears as I thought back to the hurt in my mother's voice as I walked away from her, I knew Lillie would be upset also, but right now I needed to be away from them and the questions, I just wanted to be with Damon and only Damon.

Tasha: She told me you had a right to know, and I know you did but I just didn't want to upset you…I told her the truth…I wanted you to be my Damon not my carer

I admitted sheepishly as he gripped hold of my hip, his fingers digging lightly into the side of my bum as I yawned incoherently.

Damon: Get some sleep, I can assure you I will be here for you in the morning…Will you be going to school?

Tasha: Not tomorrow no…could you possibly call the school and tell them I'm ill again

Damon: Of course, I'll take the opportunity to call your mother as well

Tasha: I…thank you Mr Salvatore

I smiled as I yawned into his chest again, moving so I was comfortable before allowing myself to sleep.

* * *

Damon had been amazing from the moment I woke up yesterday, he told me to stay in bed and he brought me a load of breakfast for me, he sat in his room quietly as I showered and had a little cry as I leant my back against the cold bathtub, but I could've sworn he knocked on the door quietly as I sobbed into my bare knees, but I quite quickly composed myself and changed into the clothes I had been wearing yesterday, much to Damon's disgust of course, he insisted I changed into a pair of his track pants and t-shirt so I did, we spent the majority of the day watching TV in each others arms, neither of us paying attention to the shows as we talked about my hospital appointments and past illness. Stefan had come home a class early and joined us in a early dinner, after Damon and Stefan had talked in the kitchen for a long time Damon drove me home, making sure I didn't fight with my mother as I entered the house and made my way to my room for an early night.

* * *

As I awoke on the bitterly cold Wednesday morning I couldn't help but feel slight remorse for my actions towards my mother yesterday, she was just trying to help, trying to keep Damon with me. As I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock I noticed I woke up just in time to have a shower, apologize to my mother over breakfast, drop Lillie at school and still have 10 minutes before the bell, I threw the duvet back and swung my legs over the side of the bed, slipping my feet in the fluffy slippers set by my bedside table, I slowly walked over to the dressing table and sat down, pulling my brush through my hair and removing all my jewelry before slipping into the bathroom and removing my pajamas before slipping into the shower, as I looked up at the shower head and pressed the button I thought back to being in the hospital, the look my mum had on her face, that look that said '_I'm going to be brave but I already know what's going to happen to my oldest daughter_', and I had the audacity to be rude to her, she was just being a mother and trying to help me through this rough patch, I let the water fall against my bare skin before performing the natural shower rituals, once I had finished showering I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my torso, wandering out into my bedroom and over to my chest of drawers, I pulled out some underwear and slipped into it, as I stepped to my side to stand in front of my wardrobe I heard the main bathroom door shut, indicating that Lillie was awake and preparing for school, I picked out my jeans and slipped into them before glancing over my shoulder to see Damon's t-shirt folded neatly on my swivel chair, I looked into my wardrobe and pulled out my zip-up jumper, closing the doors with my foot as I leant over and grabbed the black t-shirt I planned on wearing today, I slipped it over my head and smiled at myself in my mirror, it totally wasn't my fit but it was so comfortable and smells like Damon, I wriggled into the jumper and zipped it up halfway before brushing my hair and leaving my bedroom, I smiled intently at Lillie as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, my mum was sitting at the island staring into space as she sipped on her tea.

Tasha: Mum

I whispered looking down at my feet as I fumbled with my hands, as I heard her sigh I looked up, her eyes meeting mine instantly.

Tasha: I'm sorry

I said shaking my head as I stepped over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck before taking a seat opposite her, she sat watching me as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and added milk, I dipped the spoon into the bowl and placed it in my mouth before chewing on the individual flakes as I smiled at my mum, Lillie skipped into the kitchen minutes later and sat down next to mum, taking the same actions I did with her own bowl of cereal.

Mum: That's uhm…Damon's isn't it?

She asked pointing towards the t-shirt covering my chest, I nodded lightly and smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around Lillie's shoulders, pulling her in a brief hug before releasing her to eat her breakfast; after I finished my breakfast I washed my bowl and put it back in the right cupboard, I waited patiently for Lillie at the door as I slipped into my shoes and pulled the zip up on my jumper.

Lillie: Let's go

She squealed pushing my out of the door as my mum pulled it open.

Tasha: I'll see you later mum

I said kissing her cheek as Lillie ran passed me and stood jumping up and down beside my car, I laughed once as I walked down the porch steps and over to my car, Lillie instantly jumped in as I unlocked it and threw my bag in the boot, I slipped into my seat and sat watching Lillie for a moment as she played around with my radio, I pulled my seatbelt around me and began reversing out of the driveway, as I roared down the road Lillie began singing along to the song on the radio, a song I had to admit I did not know, I couldn't help but smile as she sat giggling to herself, all for one reason, well one person, Lewis.

Tasha: So Lillie how is Lewis?

Lillie: Uhm…good, he gave me a flower yesterday and painted me a love heart in painting time

Tasha: That was nice of him

Lillie: And I painted him a love heart too, and we both stuck them on our coat pegs

Aww bless young love, I thought as I pulled up outside the school gate, Lillie picked up a smile as soon as she looked through the gate, I followed her gaze to a young boy standing on his own, his blonde hair spiked lightly, his coat pulled right up to his chin as he stood bouncing lightly to keep himself warm.

Tasha: Have a good day Lil

I smiled as she climbed out of the car and ran over to Lewis, giving him a hug before they walked hand in hand to the open door where the teacher took them inside and closed the door behind them as they were most likely the last students, I pulled away from the footpath and roared towards my own school; as I shut off my car I realized I was one of the last to arrive, I quickly jumped out and grabbed my bag from the boot locking my car as I jogged into the school building and towards my class, Biology, as I walked through the corridor I heard footsteps behind me, I spun round instantly to see Stefan smiling.

Stefan: I didn't mean to startle you

Tasha: Oh you didn't, I'm just a bit flustered because I'm late

Stefan: Well we had better get to class

He smiled, pointing towards my classroom.

Tasha: You have Biology too?

Stefan nodded briefly before passing me and making his way into the door opposite us, I sighed heavily before spinning around and following him, I apologized to the teacher and took my seat at the back table beside Lucy, a smirk crossing her lips as she nodded to Stefan sitting on the next table over, I stared at her questioningly before catching on, I quietly laughed and bit down on my lip when I realized I was louder then anticipated, I smiled apologetically at the teacher before shaking my head at Lucy, she sighed ungratefully and began writing something in her notebook, I spent the rest of the lesson staring at the back of Tyler Lockwood's head, not interesting at all if I may say. By the time lunch period came around I had been questioned a number of times for my absence yesterday, by teachers and students, but I told them all the same thing, I was too ill to come to school so I spent the day watching TV.

Stefan: Good afternoon ladies

Stefan chimed from beside me as he pulled out the spare chair and placed his tray on the table, he smiled over at me before picking up a carrot stick and began chewing on the end, each of the girls sent a thankful smile in my direction to which I just shrugged and began eating my salad.

Stefan: My brother informs me you were ill yesterday Natasha, are you feeling better today?

Uh god why did I fail to think about Stefan being with us at the manor yesterday night, I should've known he'd mention it one way or another. Each of the girls looked at Stefan then myself, I bit down on my lip before smiling at Stefan.

Tasha: I am a lot better thank you Stefan

Jade: So Stefan you have a brother? Older? Younger? Name?

Tasha: Jade!

I pushed in stopping Stefan from answering the questions as the girls looked about ready to dig their claws into the second Salvatore brother, but oh no Damon is mine, I am in no mood for sharing Damon with anyone, not even my closest friends.

Stefan: Older, Damon

Stefan answered taking a sip of his Pepsi as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, I smiled at him before turning my attention to Tyler dancing around his table like a complete buffoon, the girls and Stefan soon followed my gaze and began laughing along with me and the rest of the lunch hall.

Tyler: Okay enough laughing…I was dared to do that okay!

He shouted as he sat back down, his cheeks flushing crimson red as he hunched his back over slightly and began prodding whatever food was on his plate, I smiled to myself and then turned back to see all three girls staring intently at Stefan as he answered their constant flow of questions, sighing at some answers and giggling like little girls at others. Lunch was soon after and the girls began thanking me time and time again as Stefan walked in the other direction from the one we headed in.

Jade: Oh yeah Tash

Tasha: Mm

I hummed paying the slightest attention to Jade as she began asking me something.

Jade: Stefan told me about your hospital appointments

I swallowed down the anger and nerves before spinning to look at Jade trailing behind with Lucy and Katie at her sides.

Jade: Why didn't you tell us they were happening again?

Tasha: Because they aren't important, just routine checks, I didn't see the point seeing as they are almost over…Wait Stefan _told_ you?

Jade: Well no, he asked how I was taking it, I questioned him and he told me the truth…that you were going to the hospital for appointments every Wednesday

Tasha: I'll see you later

I said storming away from the girls and around the corner, I tightened my hand around my bag strap and picked up my pace to an almost jog, I got to the other side of the school surprisingly fast seeing as students bumped into my constantly, well actually I was the one doing the bumping not them, they were just innocently going to class as I started a rampage on Stefan's behalf, as I pushed through the gym doors everyone instantly looked at me, I flittered my eyes around every single boy in that room before seeing Stefan staring directly at me, Coach Lyman started walking towards me before I began storming forwards, passing Coach Lyman and about 20 students before I was finally stood in front of Stefan, my eyes reaching his collar bone before I looked up at him, his eyes showed confusion and that apology I was looking for.

Tasha: Coach I have to borrow Mr Salvatore for a moment or two

Coach Lyman: I uhm don't-

Tasha: Think that's a good idea, I get it; I just need to confront him on something

I said slapping the ball from Stefan's hands and spinning around to storm out of the gym, Stefan's quiet footsteps following me out of the gym and out onto the outskirts of the parking lot, as I pulled to a halt Stefan looked back at the gym, all the students and the Coach standing at the window watching us.

Tasha: Why did you tell Jade about my hospital appointments? How do you even know about them?

Stefan: I thought she would know Natasha, I didn't mean to cause an argument

Tasha: How do you know about my appointments?

I spat stepping towards him as my balled my hands into to fists to stop the outburst I could feel coming to the top, ready to boil over any minute; Stefan looked down at me momentarily before folding his arms across his chest lightly.

Stefan: My brother told me to keep an eye on you…you weren't meant to know that

He finished almost immediately, covering his mouth with his hand as he let the so called "_secret_" slip, I stood staring at him before turning away and storming towards my car.

Stefan: Natasha!

I heard him call multiple times as he stood watching me jump into my car and roar out of the parking lot; after many red lights, many profanities on my behalf and others, and mud covered roads I finally made it to the boarding house, as I pulled up next to Damon's car he appeared in the front door looking rather happy, of course he wouldn't know how angry I am would he, I slowly composed myself and tried to smile at him, but of course he worked out something was wrong and jogged over to my car, pulling open the door before I stepped out and stood staring at me.

Damon: You should be in school

Tasha: Yes I should, but I'm not

I replied as I locked my car and charged into the manor, straight through the foyer and into the living room where I began pacing, I stood still momentarily as the front door closed and Damon's footsteps became louder as he approached the living room, as soon as they stopped I turned away from him and began pacing again, my arms folded across my chest as my fingers twitched against my jumper and his t-shirt I had exposed slightly in second period as I became hot.

Tasha: Stefan informed Jade about my hospital appointments

I stated nodding my head to myself slightly as I stopped pacing to look at Damon leaning coolly against the archway, I laughed inwardly before sighing and dropping my arms.

Tasha: You told Stefan!

I shouted lifting my arms into the arm to show my disgust and frustration, before slapping them against my sides as I took a step towards him.

Tasha: I told you about the hospital appointments knowing I could trust you to keep it to yourself! I didn't tell you so you could go and blab to your brother who you don't seem to get on with at all! If I wanted Stefan to know I would've told him at the same time I told you! If I wanted the girls to know I would've told them myself!

I shouted, my voice raising a decibel with each sentence, my arms flying about everywhere as I began stepping closer to him, my eyes averting everywhere like they usually do when I'm angry or upset with someone.

Tasha: I thought I could trust you Damon

I sighed, tears falling from my eyes as I stormed past him and back towards the front door, I clenched my hands into tight fists as I heard Damon take a few steps towards, following me into the foyer before I stopped and he immediately pulled to a halt a few paces behind me.

Tasha: I thought you were going to keep it to yourself! I thought you were going to look after me! I didn't realize that was Stefan's job! I didn't want anyone but you and my family to know about the cancer Damon!

I sobbed throwing my hands to my face as the tears came harder and faster, his low footsteps approached me before his arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me flush against his chest, his right cheek resting on my head as he being hushing me, rocking my slightly as he ran his right hand over my hair repeatedly.

Damon: My brother does not know about the cancer Natasha

He whispered quietly, placing a kiss on my head as I gasped into my hands and his chest, I hadn't even given him a chance to explain himself, I just came in all guns blazing shouting at him, there always is an answer to things and I just didn't give him the chance to explain his side, my crying slowly worsened as I tried apologizing to him, my words just turning into sobs as he hushed me each time, I suddenly remember back to Stefan and how rude I had been to him about 20 minutes ago, he was sure to be upset with the way I acted around him, I would apologize the moment I saw him.

Tasha: I-I'm so sorry D-Damon

I sobbed snaking my arms around his neck as I pulled my face out of his chest to look up at him; he smiled gently before placing a kiss on my forehead and taking me into the living room where I snuggled into his chest.

Tasha: I-I shouldn't have s-shouted like that

I apologized burying my face into his neck as his hand ran up and down my back tracing a figure-of-eight multiple times to relax me, and boy-oh-boy was it working, a sudden yawn escaped my mouth before I had the chance to stop it, Damon frowned above me before pulling me onto his lap and I rested my face on his shoulder, another yawn formed as he pulled a red blanket over me and draped it over his exposed left shoulder, I stifled another yawn into his neck before closing my eyes lightly as a few tears rolled down my cheeks and onto Damon's shoulder.

Damon: Get some sleep, sleep tight

He whispered, pressing a kiss to the left side of my collar bone before stroking my back with his hand repeatedly, as he quietly hummed a tune into my ear as two more silent tears slipped from my eyes before my eyes slowly blackened and the feeling of sleep set in, the darkness surrounding me more before my breathing became slower and I slowly fell asleep in Damon's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go another chapter in this story of mine :)

Ps. The chess thing actually happened at the school the day I wrote this, hense the reason it was well thought out, if it hadn't of happened it would probably said something along the lines of "Alaric ended up winning the chess, meaning we had another one to come" so yeah

Pps. There was something else I had to say but I can't remember xD

xxLivingLifeAsItGoesxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was going to update this yesterday then give you Chapter 5 tomorrow but I got bored tonight so I thought, why not give it to them now :) I will admit now that writing this chapter brought tears to my eyes because it brought back some hard memories, but I felt it best to get them out in the open and to be honest it helped me a lot :)  
Enjoy the chapter and if I have time I'll give you Chapter 5 tomorrow and Chapter 6 on Saturday before I leave for a few days :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other then Natasha, Lillie, Jade, Lucy, Katie, and everyone else that does no appear in the orignal books or TV show.

* * *

Chapter 4

It is Saturday morning, just 4 more days until my final hospital appointment, and to be honest I am so scared about going, I keep telling myself everything is okay and I'm going to be fine, but there is that little voice at the back of my head denying everything I tell myself. Damon has been so supportive throughout all my appointments, taking me to some and picking my up from others, reassuring me everything is going to be fine. I don't know why he is still here for me after the way I shouted at him 3 weeks ago, I was totally out of order and shall never forgive myself for the way I acted towards him. I made sure to apologize to Stefan as I woke up the next morning still in Damon's arms but in his bedroom rather then the living room; it took a fair bit of apologizing to my mum when I got home that night after skipping school without even calling in sick, she banned me from seeing Damon for a week but dropped the ban as soon as I tried sneaking out to see Damon at 3am. The girls were a little harder then a few apologies, I had to apologize every time I saw them, send flowers to each of their houses and leave notes in their lockers, on their desks oh and I even got a detention for painting _'I'm sorry'_ on their lockers, but in the end they forgave me and told me they understood why I didn't tell them, I even took them all to my second appointment so they could learn more about what I have to do and how the doctor does his job. For the past week or so I have been spending my nights at Damon's house and my days at school or my house, I can see it's upsetting my mother but she keeps telling me its fine, I do want to stay in my room again but I just feel safe when I fall asleep in Damon's arms and wake up to find him staring at me intently, Lillie hasn't voiced her upset yet but I can see it will come tonight at dinner, my mother insisted that Damon and I have dinner at home for once, give Damon a night off from cooking.

Lillie: Tasha

Lillie said, the sadness evident in her voice as she looked up at me through her eyelashes, her eyes already glistening as she tried holding back her tears.

Tasha: Yes Lillie

I answered taking a sip of my drink before smiling at her, without so much of a word she jump from her seat and wrapped her arms around me as the tears began soaking into my t-shirt.

Tasha: Lillie what's wrong?

I asked pulling her onto my lap, already knowing the answer I prayed for it to be something different, for something to have happen between Lewis and her rather then her crying over me spending my nights at Damon's.

Lillie: Are you going to leave us?

She sobbed into my chest, wiping away a few tears before wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into the crook of my shoulder, I looked up at my mother and she just shook her head disappointedly, spearing her fork into her mash before picking up her plate and leaving the table, I sighed heartbroken as I looked at Damon, his smile trying to reassure me as I stroked Lillie's back.

Tasha: No sweetie I'm not, I just…

I sighed again placing a kiss on her head as I pushed away from the table and made my way into the living room with Lillie in my arms, as I slumped into the sofa I heard Lillie sigh thankfully before she looked up at me, her eyelashes now a dark black from the moist tears.

Tasha: At the moment I am sleeping at Damon's house

Lillie: But why? Your room is still here

She stated looking at me hopefully, as I sighed and ran a hand over my face before looking at her again.

Tasha: Lillie no matter where I am, I'm always with you in here

I said pressing my finger into her chest, indicating towards her heart; she looked down at my finger momentarily before smiling up at me and leaving my lap, the sofa beside me suddenly caved in as I buried my face into my hands and Damon's arms pulled me into his side.

Tasha: Am I bad sister?

Damon: Far from it

He said pulling my closer as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Stefan had been surprisingly friendly towards me, even before I had the chance to apologize to him, he had made me breakfast the morning I had actually apologized to show his apology for telling Jade, so this morning was no different, he had me a fry-up in a good luck manner.

Stefan: I just wanted to say good luck for today so I made you breakfast

Tasha: But I'm never going to eat all this

I squealed gesturing to all the food lain out on the island as I took my seat on the stool in front of the plate, Damon sat down at my side and grabbed a cooked sausage from the dish, I instantly slapped his hand causing him to drop the sausage.

Tasha: I didn't say I wouldn't try

I laughed as I picked up the sausage Damon had just tried to take, as I piled my plate up Stefan stood making himself a cup of coffee before handing me the tea I had quite politely asked for, I thanked him with a smile as I bit down on the warm sausage on my fork.

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes Damon just eat it

I sighed as I saw Damon watching me chew the food in my mouth, he pumped his fist into the air once before taking the plate from Stefan's hand and piling it with twice the amount of food I had, Stefan stood watching him with an incredulous look on his face as he ate his toast covered in butter and marmalade.

Tasha: Thank you Stefan, I think I may have put on a few pounds eating that

I laughed patting my stomach as I leant back on the stool and watched Damon stuff yet another egg into his mouth, I shook my head disbelievingly before jumping down from the stool and taking my plate over to the sink to wash it.

Stefan: I'll do that

He interupted, placing his hand on top of my under the bubbled water, I looked up at him as he smiled down at him, that look in his eyes had me hypnotized, I slowly snapped of the reverie and smiled at Stefan as he pushed me aside with his hip.

Tasha: I'm uhm…gonna get dressed

I said pointing over my shoulder as Stefan stood smiling at me, Damon grunted once before I spun around and ran to Damon's room, slamming the door behind me before I slid to the floor, pulling my knees up and placing my face in the gap.

Tasha: What was that?

I asked myself lifting my head to look around the room for my overnight bag I had opted to bring last night, I slowly rolled onto my knees and crawled over to the bag sitting beside Damon's king size bed, I pulled the zip towards me and pulled out today's clothes and underwear, when I had everything I needed I stood up and walked into Damon's bathroom, after I cleaned myself up and applied some mascara I slipped into the baggy track pants and Damon's black t-shirt I had kept from the first night I had spent here, I slowly pulled my brush through my straightened hair and headed out into Damon's room to see him lying back on his bed.

Damon: I wondered where that t-shirt got to

He laughed sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed as I took a seat next to him, my bum and thighs instantly sinking into the duvet covering the mattress on the bed, I looked down at his t-shirt once before laughing at pushing away from the bed.

Tasha: You had better get dressed, my appointment is in an hour and I have to be their about 30 minutes before

I smiled stepping out of his room and shutting the door behind me before I walked down the long hallway and down the first flight of stairs, as I turned off the last step my body suddenly collided with Stefan's and I instantly fell back onto the stairs, hitting my lower back on the step behind me, Stefan instantly stood up and pulled me with him.

Stefan: I am terribly sorry Natasha

He apologized as Damon's hands suddenly appeared on my shoulders and turned me around to face him, his panic showing in his face as he framed my face with his hands.

Tasha: I'm fine Damon

I reassured him placing my hands on his bare hips as I stepped onto the step I had hit my back on, he pulled me into a tight embrace and muttered something to Stefan over my head, Stefan laughed once and jogged passed us up the stairs, as Damon pulled away from the hug he shook his head.

Damon: Be careful whilst I'm dressing

He laughed pressing a kiss to my forehead before disappearing up the stairs again, I twisted my right hand onto my back and rubbed it slowly as I slipped into the kitchen, grabbing my tea and finishing the last of it before cleaning out the mug in the sink and placing it next to the 20 or more other mugs lined up on the counter, I sat waiting for Damon in the huge chair sat by the front door for about 15 minutes before he finally appeared with Stefan close behind him smiling apologetically behind his brother.

Damon: Ready?

Damon asked grabbing his car keys as he pulled open the front door and leant against it, I nodded once before waving to Stefan and stepping out of the house onto the porch, I jumped down each step and stood by Damon's car as he followed me, the car suddenly beeped as he unlocked it, I pulled open the door and slid into the seat pulling my seatbelt around me before Damon slid in and did the same, his car pulled out of the drive and slowly drove down the long road leading to the iron gates locking his house away from the rest of the street, as we passed by my house I looked at Damon momentarily without him noticing before looking out of the car again, surprisingly we found a parking space almost instantly, I sat in the car waiting as Damon paid for a parking ticket that allowed us to be in the hospital for over 3 hours, we walked hand in hand into reception and sat waiting for my name to be called, all the while my nerves became worse and worse, my knees bouncing up and down as my hand became damp in Damon's, he kept smiling over at me and squeezing my hand but nothing was calming the nerves, not even the chocolate bar he brought me did anything. After another 3 minutes my name was called from the nurse standing in the doorway opposite where Damon and I were sitting.

Damon: Stop doing that

Damon said as he walked at my side, I looked down at our hands, my thumb repeatedly digging into his hand, I smiled apologetically and followed the nurse to the doctor's office, Damon knocked once and we waited until the door open.

Doctor: Hello Natasha

He chimed as I stepped in and took a seat beside his desk as Damon sat on the chair next to mine.

Doctor: Right so it's results day yes?

Tasha: Mm hmm

I nodded squeezing Damon's hand again resulting in a laugh from both him and the doctor watching Damon's expression, the few seconds before he spoke seemed to last forever, like I was being dragged into a black hole and everything around me was slowing down before the end came.

Doctor: I've looked at the results and had colleague look over them as well and we both get the same answer

He said smiling at me before turning his chair around slightly to pick up a brown folder from his draw, he placed it on his desk and slowly flicked through the pages before finding the one he needed, he slowly looked at me and turned the folder to face me, I looked down at the paper momentarily taking nothing in before looking up at him and returning my eyes to the black words on the snow white paper, I scanned my eyes over each of the words carefully before seeing the semicolon sat before the one word that mattered to me, I slowly took in a breath and jumped my eyes to the right, the doctor sat watching me before saying:

Doctor: It's all clear

A smile instantly formed on my lips, reaching my eyes as I spun in my chair to wrap my arms around Damon's neck.

Tasha: I told you

I sniffled into his shoulder as his arms tightened around me, I slowly pulled away and took hold of his hand again as I turned to look at the doctor smiling at me as I smiled at him.

Doctor: I will see you in 3 years time for you check-up

Tasha: Thank you

I sighed standing up and shaking his hand before leaving the room with Damon at my side, I waited until the car doors were shut before I finally let my emotions out, I jumped over in my seat slightly and pulled Damon into another hug, the tears spilling over my waterline and rolling down my cheeks.

Tasha: I'm all clear Damon

I squealed pulling away before connecting my lips with his, he laughed slightly as I pulled away and sighed as I slumped into the chair pulling my seatbelt around me.

As we pulled up outside my house my mother and Lillie were sitting on the porch steps waiting for me, I instantly jumped out of the car and ran up to them wrapping my arms around both of them as I gave them answer we all wanted to hear.

* * *

It's been exactly 48 hours since I got the all clear from the hospital, we had dinner at my house that night and my mother let Damon stay overnight as well, luckily I'm off school for two weeks for school holidays so I can spend as much time with Damon as I like.

Damon has just had to pop out somewhere but he kept reminding me that Stefan was in his room if I needed him or anything happened, what did he think would happen? I'd get kidnapped or something, I laughed to myself as I switched the TV on and began channel flicking.

Stefan: Anything interesting?

Stefan suddenly sounded from behind me making me jump and drop the remote, before I even had a chance to sit forwards to grab the remote Stefan was sat at my side with it in his hand; I took it from his hand carefully and began flicking through the channels again.

Stefan: Obviously not

He laughed at my side, crossing his right leg over his left so his foot was inches from my leg, I noted the distance between us and pulled my right leg up and pushed it under my left thigh, only I didn't realize how close Stefan was to me, my knee instantly fell against his thigh, I tried not to snap it away quickly to make it obvious I didn't like the closeness so in the end I left it there.

Stefan: So you like my brother

I nodded twice biting down on my lip as I kept my eyes glued to the TV, Stefan suddenly shifted beside me and leant his back against the armrest of the sofa, meaning my knee was inches from his manhood.

Stefan: So tell me Natasha, what exactly do you know about him?

He asked, I instantly turned to mimic his position only I pulled both my legs onto the sofa as his right stayed hanging over the edge; as I sat telling Stefan every little detail I knew about his brother I could see he waiting for me to tell him a certain detail, a detail that seemed to be vital in his eyes, but when I didn't he looked over at the TV and back to me before sighing.

Stefan: I think you should ask him for the truth Natasha

I sat watching his back as he walked out of the living room and into the foyer, the creak of the first step indicated that he was making his way to his room, my eyes stayed watching the empty archway before flicking over to the TV as I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. What did Stefan mean by that? I know the truth, I thought as I let my legs slip of the front of the sofa as I turned into my original position. As I sat in the living room waiting for Damon to return from wherever he had been the TV seemed to die out as I was taken into a trance staring at the coffee table in front of me, images flashed through my head but I couldn't make out what they were or what they meant, they were just blurs to me, meaningless blurs of nothing. The front door eventually opened and shut shortly after indicating Damon's return, I picked up the remote from beside me and switched the TV off before moving myself to sit how I had when Stefan was present, I watched the archway until Damon entered and smiled at me before taking a seat next to me, he looked at me knowing I wanted to ask him something, something important.

Tasha: Stefan and I talked whilst you were…wherever you were

Damon: Oh, and what might you have talked about?

He asked kicking off his shoes and pulling one leg onto the sofa as I folded my arms across my chest in frustration. Like you don't know, I thought as I looked down at his shoes.

Tasha: The truth

I muttered looking up to see his eyes cloud over in anger; we sat in silence as I waited for an answer and he sat brooding over what Stefan and I had actually said.

Tasha: So what is the truth Damon? Because Stefan seems to think I don't know it and I would like to know the truth about the real Damon Salvatore

I asked sitting forwards slightly as he looked down at his shoes before sighing, his eyes rolled over to me before he closed them and pressed his face into his hands.

Damon: I can't tell you the truth Natasha

He said through his hands before looking at me apologetically, I laughed in disbelief before pushing away from the sofa and storming to the foyer, Damon ran out after me and followed me to his bedroom where I grabbed my duffle bag and shoved my clothes into it and grabbed my phone from the bedside table as I threw the bag over my shoulder and stormed passed Damon and down the stairs, not one word was exchanged between us as I slipped into my shoes and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me before I trudged to my car in the heavy rain, I quickly slipped in and started the car, pulling away as I pulled my seatbelt around me. As I slammed the front door my mother emerged at the top of the stairs.

Tasha: Sorry

I apologized looking at the clock beside me noticing it was 9pm meaning Lillie was and had been in bed for about an hour now, I slowly slipped out of my shoes and jogged up the stairs and passed my mum, she followed me into my room and sat down at my dressing table as I tipped the contents of my bag into the laundry basket in my bathroom before I stepped out and jumped onto my bed.

Mum: You're in your pajamas

She pointed out twisting my favorite pink hair ribbon into a circle around her fingers again and again.

Tasha: Damon's brother, Stefan, told me I needed to know the truth about Damon, so I asked Damon what the truth was and he refused to tell me so I left

Mum: The truth? You mean he's been lying to you all this time

Tasha: Well no, I don't think so. When I was telling Stefan all I knew about Damon I could see he was waiting for me to tell him a vital detail but when I didn't tell him he told me to ask Damon the truth…I think Damon has a secret he'd rather keep to himself then telling me

Mum: You always pick the confusing boys Natasha

She laughed leaving my room; I sat on my bed for a short time before slipping out of my clothes and into my bed, not bothering to sleep in anything but my underwear. I tell Damon everything, my dad's death, my likes and dislikes, my cancer scare and all he does is lie to me. Not anymore, from now on Damon is nothing to me.

* * *

People apologize everyday without knowing it, they apologize for bumping into someone, for spilling something, for saying something out of line, they apologize for anything _they_ do wrong, they apologize for something _they_ did, so why has Stefan Salvatore been apologizing to me for the past 3 days? He didn't make Damon lie to me, he didn't stop Damon from telling me the truth, and it's not his mistake to apologize for. It's been a week and 3 days since I last contacted, last spoke to or saw Damon, I have completely cut him out of my life for the past week and three days. Everyone has been so laid back over these past 3 days back at school, they all seem like over the 2 week period we had off they were all together every single moment of every single day, and that's exactly what they had been doing, they had spent their holidays with their friends, something I failed to do. I had spent 2 weeks with Damon, every waking moment I was with him. The girls hadn't said anything to me about their 2 weeks off, they hadn't mentioned the fact that we did not text each other once, they didn't even bring up the fact Jade had died her hair from blonde to brown over the 2 weeks.

Stefan: Natasha

Tasha: Stefan if you're going to apologize please…be quiet

I said sitting down next to him at the lunch table where the girls and he were already deep in conversation.

Tasha: Girls, I just wanted to take this moment to say I truly am sorry for not talking to you, texting you or hanging out with you over the holidays. I feel so bad for spending all my time with…the other Salvatore…but don't worry it won't be happening at all anymore

I told them, no emotion in my voice at all as I poked my fork into the too-many carrot sticks I had picked up from the salad bar as they all waved of my apology and told me they hadn't seen much of each other anyway, but I know them and I know when they lie, I just didn't bring it up this time because they all seemed worried about me as I hunched my back over further and leant against my hand, my hair falling over my face building a wall between Stefan and I; I knew it wouldn't be easy cutting Damon out of my life when his little brother goes to my school, but I'm doing well so far, Stefan is just another boy in most of my classes, a boy I will not interact with…he's like the geek of the class effectively, I never _ever_ speak to those guys, they're just too weird and…intelligent, I laughed inwardly at my thought and sighed as I dropped my fork and buried my face into both of my hands, the balls of my hands digging into my eye sockets, I sighed as I lifted my head to see all three girls sitting staring at me.

Tasha: I'm fine

I told them picking up and carrot stick and biting into it nonchalantly as I looked over Jade's shoulder to stare at the bare wall behind her; lunch flew by as the girls sat talking with Stefan as I stared into space nibbling on the one carrot I started with when I reassured them I was okay, by the end of lunch the girls had decided to ignore my behavior and try to shrug off my depression, but I know all 3 of them wanted nothing more then to know what was wrong and try to fix it, Stefan had his next lesson with Jade so Lucy had AP Mandarin, Katie and I headed to MH and took our seats in the middle of the class.

Alaric: Well I'm going to keep my side of the bargain…free period

He said shrugging his shoulders as he leant back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk as he pulled out his phone and began texting someone presumably, Katie instantly turned to her side and pulled my hand into hers, turning me slightly so I could look at her before she sighed.

Katie: Me and the girls know you're ignoring Damon…not that we knew you were dating him

Tasha: I'm not dating him and I never was…not officially

I stated, swinging my legs around to face her fully, I pushed my other hand into hers and squeezed our hands together as I smiled her, she bit down on her lip and shook her head before laughing.

Tasha: How about this weekend you girls and I have a sleepover and mine…it's been too long since the last one

I said biting down on my lip to curb my fake enthusiasm, I knew Katie would notice if I was too fake, without a second thought she held up her index finger and pulled out her phone, texted the girls and held the phone up to show my the two '_YES!_' replies on her phone, I smiled at her quickly before turning around in my seat to face the blackboard where Tyler and Matt were playing hangman, of course Tyler was loosing miserably, Matt jumped around in a circle and added a point to his side of the tally chart, multiple laughs erupted from students watching their game also, Matt thought about his word for a second before drawing 8 dashes on the board.

Tyler: A?

Matt groaned and placed one '_A_' on the dashes before returning his eyes to Tyler.

Tyler: E!

He exclaimed, Matt laughed and drew on the first part of the dying man involved in hangman.

Tasha: Try an '_o_' Tyler

I shouted, laughing as Matt sent me a death glare placing 2 '_O_'s on the dashes, Tyler pulled his hand up to his chin and began stroking his theoretical beard.

Tasha: F, Tyler

I laughed as the class joined in watching the game, Tyler looked at Matt hopeful before Matt turned and wrote an '_F_' down, Tyler looked at me again and I shrugged before smirking at him, he smiled back at me and winked before looking back at the word.

Tyler: FOOTBALL!

He shouted as he jumped up and down, Matt drew on a point for Tyler, his first if I may add, and turned to face me, he lifted his hand and threw the chalk in my direction, I instinctively grabbed it and looked down at the white chunk in my hand.

Matt: You play…I'm bored of winning

He laughed taking my seat as I passed him and watched Tyler rub everything from the board, as Tyler stepped to the side I drew 2 fine lines on the board and smiled at Tyler as he looked at Matt, I followed his gaze and even Katie sat thinking about the word and Tyler began stating letters, none of them being in my word; he had one last go and 2 letters to fill in, would he get it?

Tyler: O?

He asked for the millionth time before I hung the man on the drawing.

Tasha: MH

Alaric: Silly, silly boy

Alaric laughed from behind him as I scrubbed Matt's name and points out and put my own name and began my tally of wins.

Tasha: You do a word for once

I laughed thrusting the chalk into his hands before his face lit up and he drew 5 dashes on the board, I sighed and laughed as I grabbed the chalk from his hand and filled his name in on the lines, his mouth instantly fell open before he stormed away from the board and sat down next to Matt.

Alaric: I'll play you

Alaric said with a smirk as he stood up and cleaned the board entirely, wiping away the score board and drawing another, more effective way of tallying, after a moments thinking time he added 13 lines on the board, I sighed and took the chalk from his hand just as I had done with Tyler and wrote '_Modern History_' on the lines.

Alaric: You're good

Katie: She won first place in every hangman tournament throughout primary school

Katie stated looking up from her phone for the first time as Alaric handed me the chalk to make a word. Once the class was over and I had beat Alaric, Katie, Sue and Matt at hangman everyone piled out of the classroom and hurried out of school, thank goodness Wednesday only have 5 periods I thought to myself as Katie and I met Lucy and Jade in the parking lot.

Tasha: So be round mine about 7pm, I'll go shopping with my mum and I'll buy loads of fizzy and snacks, bring anything you think is essential

Jade: This is going to be so good…Bye Stefan

Jade called waving at Stefan on the other side of the road, he smiled and waved back before climbing into his car, we all stood watching him as he put the car in gear and rolled out of his space, he waved once more before pulling out of the parking lot and disappearing down the road, all 3 girls sighed in unison before we all dispersed to our own cars, mine being the closest as usual, I slid into the seat and pulled my seatbelt around me, I turned the key and put the car in gear before checking in my mirrors for any oncoming cars, luckily there were none so I pulled out and sat at the exit waiting for someone to let me out, eventually a Audi TT stopped and waved me out, I thanked the woman and turned out onto the main road, I wriggled about in my seat before settling into a comfortable position to drive home.

* * *

I smiled politely at the girls standing on my porch and stepped aside, letting them in, I called to my mum as the girls headed up to my room, I grabbed all the snacks and fizzy from the kitchen and headed into my room to see the girls had already set up where they'd be sleeping tonight, I smiled at them all as I sat down in the middle of the circle they had created, moving backwards until my back hit the footboard of my bed, I dropped everything in my arms onto the floor and the girls began helping themselves to everything my mother had let me buy from the supermarket, Katie instantly picked up the cheese balls and began stuffing them into her mouth, I rolled my eyes at her before picking up the Pepsi and pouring some into the plastic cups my mother had bought, I took a sip of my drink before the girls poured themselves drinks and held their cups in the air.

Jade: Here's to happiness

Katie: To love

Lucy: To boys

Tasha: And to friendship

We all added our own little toast and crashed our cups together, of course spilling some of our drinks over each other's hands, but we laughed it off and licked the fizzy away from our hands, drying the saliva on our pajama bottoms.

Jade: I've never…jumped off a bridge into water for a dare

We all looked at Jade questioningly before sipping on our drinks, indicating that none of us had done that before, Katie was about to speak when there was a triple knock on my bedroom door, I looked around each other the girls inconspicuously as they began smiling at each other before Lucy rolled over to the door and rolled onto her knees, she looked back at me for a moment before pulling open the door and rolling back to her place, I looked up from the crisp in my hand to see Damon standing in my bedroom doorway, the girls muttered something to each other before they all stood up and skipped out of the room and down the stairs, most probably into the living room to talk with my mother and Lillie, Damon looked away from the staircase and stepped into my bedroom, shutting the door behind him as I swallowed the crisp I had been chewing and standing up with my cup in my hand, I stood staring at him before I stepped over to my bed and sat down, placing my cup on my bedside table before looking over at him again.

Damon: How have you been?

Tasha: Fine

I said bluntly not wanting to start letting him back into my life, knowing it would screw everything up again, I didn't want to lose the friendship I had just got back.

Damon: Stefan has been keeping an eye on you for me

Tasha: What like a spy?

I snorted standing up and walking over to the food to grab another crisp, only for Damon to stop me and push me to stand up straight, his hand lingered on my shoulder until I shrugged it off and stepped away from him.

Tasha: Why are you here Damon?

Damon: The girls have noted how upset you have been at school, they asked Stefan to take them to the boarding house to see me, so he did, they arranged for me to come round to see you, I didn't realize you weren't in on the plan until your mother told me to be quiet and sneak up the stairs

Tasha: I want to know the truth Damon

I said folding my arms across my chest as I stepped towards him again, he sighed and closed his eyes before opening them to look down at me.

Damon: I want you to know the truth too Natasha, but I just cannot do that

Tasha: Why not!

I all but shouted flapping my arms into the air like I had done the first time I shouted at him, he sighed again and tried to get me to calm down but it didn't work, he sighed and stepped away from me again.

Damon: Telling you the truth will hurt you Natasha, and I do not want to hurt you

Tasha: Nothing can hurt me more then your lying Damon

I sighed turning away from him as he pulled open the door.

Damon: I'm sorry Natasha

He apologized stepping out of the room and jogging down the stairs, I stood watching the door until the girls piled back in and sat down in their original positions, I grabbed my drink from its place and took my seat again, the girls apologized for arranging for Damon to come around, but I kept waving it off and telling them to change the subject and after a while they did and the sleepover spirit was back, we were 5-year-old girls again sitting telling secrets in a circle at our very first sleepover, or at least it felt like that, only life is a lot more complicated then what it is at 5-years-old.

As the girls and I talked over breakfast I couldn't help but notice the slight barrier they all carried, they looked as if I were to say something _they_ would apologize for me, it was a strange feeling to have but I felt it. I yawned for the umpteenth time this morning and took another slice of sausage from my plate, my mum hadn't minded that the girls and I stay up late but only if we all promised to get more sleep today. As soon as I waved off the girls I headed to my room and snuggled into my bed, pulling my duvet around my face, I sighed reluctantly and slowly closed my eyes, I thought back to the night Damon held me in his arms as I slept in this very bed, my eyes suddenly opened as a tear slipped free, I quickly wiped it away and tightened my eyes shut, the sleep eventually kicked in and I was in an unconscious dream that nobody but I would know about.

* * *

As I waved goodbye to my mum I sighed knowing that it was a bad idea walking to school today, the air was cool yet not bitter, it was easy to walk in without feeling as if you were going to get ill instantly but it was still cold enough to have three layers on, I pulled my scarf further up my face as I turned the corner and saw Jade waiting at the end of the street for me, she never liked walking to school but there were days she loved it, and I suppose knowing that I was walking made her decided to love it today, I smiled sweetly before looping my arm through hers, we huddled ourselves closer to each other as we began talking about the sleepover that had taken place over the weekend, leaving out the one vital detail she knew I didn't want to bring up…Damon. As we turned into the school parking lot Katie and Lucy joined our line, Katie on my side and Lucy on Jade's, we pulled the line together and smiled at the warmth we got from it, instead of standing around in the parking lot today we headed straight into the school and to our lockers, four grey painted doors side-by-side, all with their unique codes that only us four knew, we all pulled open the doors and put things in and pulled things out, shutting them all at the same time before heading off PE, swimming was this weeks activity and luckily I had a note from my mother saying I was too ill to take part today, one day of utter coldness I would get out of, sadly for the girls their mothers weren't so flexible when I came to missing out on a lesson of PE, they had all gotten away with it a few times but lately their parents had cracked down on the rules seeing as it's our last year in high school before graduation; as I sat on the blue plastic chair located at the back end of the swimming pool I watched Jade's bottom lip trembling, the school pool had always been heated but it still didn't take away that chill air seeping in through the changing room door, Miss Baxter wandered up and down the length of the pool in her huge coat, calling instructions to each of the swimmers in the pool, stealing glances at the students that had no note to excuse them from today's sport as they sat in a circle talking about something clearly not related to school in anyway; when the whistle finally screeched everyone in the pool hoisted themselves out onto the side of the pool and ran through to the changing rooms, grabbing their towels and shivering into the showers, I laughed quietly as I gathered the girls shampoo's and conditioners and walked into the shower room, standing well away from the spray of each shower, I handed the girls their washing equipment and slipped out of the shower room, taking a seat on the bench in front of the lockers the girls had put their clothes in, I sat waiting patiently for 15 minutes before the girls finally emerged looking refreshed wrapped in fluffy towels they had all brought from their houses, Katie slipped onto the bench next to me and sent me a '_you're a very lucky girl_' look before pulling open her locker and pulling her clothes out before walking into a separate cubical from what Jade and Lucy had entered, as the shrill sound of the bell rang all three girls emerged from their cubicles, with wet towels in their hands, now fully dressed, they quickly grabbed their bags and followed me out of the changing rooms towards our next lesson.

Tasha: I'll see you all tomorrow

I said giving each of the girls a hug as they all walked off their separate ways, Jade slipping into her mother's car ready for her dentist appointment she was secretly dreading, I took in a sharp cool breath before turning out of the parking lot only for Stefan's car to pull up next to me, his window rolled down and his smiling face looked up at me.

Stefan: Would you like a lift? It is quite cold out today

I looked up the street and narrowed my eyes before stepping around his car and pulling open the passenger door, I slipped down into the chair and pulled the door shut, I smiled at him thankfully as I pulled my belt around me and he pulled away from the footpath with that look in his eyes, he was going to say something.

Stefan: Natasha-

Tasha: Stefan please, if you're going to mention anything to do with your brother I really do not want to hear it

Stefan: Natasha, my brother may seem like a stubborn man, but by not telling you the truth he is protecting you

Tasha: By lying!

I squealed turning to face him abruptly as he pulled closer to my house, thankfully the route he had taken was the shortcut from school to my house, I don't think I could've handled another 3 minutes in the car with him if he had chosen the other route home.

Stefan: Yes; the truth is a big thing to deal with Natasha; he doesn't want you to know because…as they say, the truth hurts. And this truth truly will hurt you

He said, trying to persuade me as he pulled up next to the footpath in front of my house, I looked at my house momentarily before yanking my seatbelt off and grabbing the handles of my bag in my left hand and pushing the car door open with my right hand.

Tasha: I don't care what you say about the lie your brother is telling me, because him lying is killing me, it's doing me no good at all. Tell Damon to leave me alone…that goes for you as well

I spat finally climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut behind me, I marched up the footpath and onto my porch, as I pushed open the door Stefan's car pulled away from the footpath, his tires screeching as I closed my front door and dropped my bag to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the chapter and I'm sorry if it was a little slow a points. If you have any suggestions for this story then please don't be afraid to leave them in a review, just because this story is written ahead by aout 6 chapters doesn't mean I can't go back and change it :)  
And if any of my readers happen to live in the UK, please stay safe and wrap up warm.

xxLivingLifeAsItGoesxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all I want to say a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed, when I saw I had e-mails from FF I thought it was telling me that there was an update on my favorited stories, but when I realized they were review e-mails I couldn't stop smiling, I literally looked like this :D my mum thinks I'm a goon for smiling at an e-mail xD Mothers hey  
Anyway, I took the reviews into consideration and although this story (as I've said before) has been planned out Damon doesn't really act himself until about Chapter 12/13 and I can tell you when that/those chapter/s come you will (hopefully) be blown away because EVERYTHING is going to change :)  
Now I would've updated sooner but I was in Milton Keynes until about 2 hours ago :) It was nice to have a break :)  
Anyway on with the explosive chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other then Natasha, Lillie, Jade, Lucy, Katie, and everyone else that does no appear in the orignal books or TV show.

* * *

Chapter 5

As I sat watching Jade demonstrate how to tie a cherry stalk with her tongue I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket, I smiled at Jade sticking out her tongue with yet another tied stalk on the end before pulling my phone out of my pocket, I looked down at the caller ID before slamming my phone front side down onto the lunch table, Jade looked at me momentarily before chewing the cherry she had just placed in her mouth before spitting out the pip and tying the stalk again, adding it to the pile of the 20 other stalks she had just tied for us, Jade looked at Katie before sliding her hand over the surface of the table and taking my phone before I had the chance to stop her, the light suddenly illuminated her face before she pressed a button and held the phone to her ear, she looked at me before smiling and speaking down the phone.

Jade: Hi Damon, it's Jade, uhm sorry for the way Tasha just ignored you, she's…not…she lost her voice and can't really talk very well, she's been talking to us via pen and pad all day

The low buzz of my phone indicated Damon was replying and by the lowness of the buzz I could tell his usual upbeat tone was not evident in his voice, Jade smiled at me momentarily before saying goodbye to Damon and handing me my phone as the line disconnected.

Jade: I guess we'd better get to class

Jade said as the bell rang, without even telling me what Damon had said to her…not that I would care if she had told me, I followed the girls out of the cafeteria, all of us placing our trays on the rack as we passed, we all walked to class together, our arms looped together like they had been yesterday to shield the cold, only this time it was done out of friendship.

The front door slowly swung open as I pushed my foot against it, my hands occupied by the box in my hands, I stepped inside and slowly kicked the door shut, I placed the box on the floor by the stairs and stepped out of the shoes, placing my bag on the shoebox rather then in a heap by the front door as I usually do, I craned my neck over the stair rail as I pulled off my scarf to see Lillie's bedroom light casting a yellow block against the white wall of the staircase.

Mum: How did the council meeting go?

Tasha: Oh pretty boring, I got lumbered with sorting out a few school files, I've got a whole damn box full

I fumed hanging my scarf on the coat rack before pulling my gloves off and placing them on the top of my bag, I sighed off my frustration before picking up the box again and trudging into the living room.

Tasha: It should only…

My sentence slowly trailed off as I turned the corner to see Damon sitting comfortably next to my mother on the sofa, a white ceramic mug in his hands, he smiled gently up at me before looking over at the fireplace which was crackling loudly.

Tasha: ...take me a few hours

I said finishing my sentence as I walked over to the one-seat-armchair and placed the box on the floor in front of my feet, I looked over at my mother briefly before leaning forwards to pull out a blue folder from the box, I wriggled back in the chair and placed the folder on my thighs, I pulled open the cover and began pulling the contents out, I dropped the folder onto carpeted floor and began organizing the sheets into the order they needed to be in before putting them back into the folder, four sheets at a time, making sure none of them fell out of place, my mother and Damon kept their conversation going the whole time ignored them, in my peripheral vision I could see them both glancing my way numerous times, expecting me not to notice, a few times the conversation died down and they would both sip on their tea and looked over at me in unison, but seconds later a new conversation would be sparked.

Mum: It was nice seeing you Damon, it'd been too long

My mum chimed as I passed Damon and my mother to place the box in my car, I pressed the button on my car key and pulled open the back door, as I slid the box onto the backseat I heard the door click shut, Damon's footsteps stopped, sounding as if he had made it down half of the footpath, I grunted inwardly before spinning round to see him staring at me, I kicked my door shut and locked the car before turning to face him as I folded my arms across my chest.

Damon: I left a note in your bedroom; I would appreciate a call as soon as you have taken the time to read it. Goodbye Natasha

He nodded walking down the footpath and climbing into his car, I didn't waste any time in running to my room, I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers over the envelope that had been neatly placed on my pillow, I looked down at my name neatly wrote on the front before putting it back on my pillow and making my way downstairs just in time for dinner to be put on the table, throughout grace and dinner I couldn't help but wonder what the note was going to contain, whether I was going to hate Damon more, whether it was going to tell me something I already knew or whether it was going to be an apology I didn't want.

Mum: Something on your mind?

My mum asked as she handed me another dripping plate to dry, I nodded vaguely before taking the plate and running the tea cloth over it and placing it on top of the other two plates I had previously dried, my mum placed another glass into the soapy water and kept her eyes on me, waiting for me to telling her what was on my mind.

Tasha: Damon left me a note and I haven't read it yet, I'm just trying to guess what it says

Mum: Oh…oh that answers it then

I took the glass from her hand and stared at her incredulously as I pushed the tea cloth inside and began twisting it around, her eyes instantly dropped from mine as she carefully ran the wash cloth over the knife in her hand, she carefully placed it in my hand as I put the glass next to the plates on the island.

Mum: He excused himself to use the bathroom but I could've sworn I heard your floorboard creak

Tasha: Oh right

I dropped her gaze and ran the tea cloth over the knife more times then what I needed too; once I'd finished drying up with my mum I helped her put the utensils in their correct homes before joining her and Lillie in a cuddle on the 3-piece sofa; the TV flickered against our faces in the darkness as the movie began finishing, a small yawn escaped Lillie's mouth before she buried herself into my side, I smiled sweetly at my mum before slipping my arms under Lillie's now sleeping body, I gave my mum a kiss goodnight and stood up from the sofa, cradling Lillie at my side as I walked out of the living room and up the stairs, being careful not to wake her, thankfully she was already in her pajamas so as I entered her room and placed her in her bed I no reason to wake her, I placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead before pulling her door to and walking into my own room, shutting my door completely as I walked over to my bed, I sank into the freshly cleaned duvet and picked up the note, I ran my finger over my name and flipped the envelope over before slipping my fingers under the flap and pealing it open, I pushed my fingers inside the envelope and pinched them together pulling the letter out before placing the envelope on my bedside table, I placed the note on my pillow and pulled both my legs onto my bed, crossing them under me before taking a deep breath and picking up the note again, slowly I pulled open the paper and revealed the first paragraph, without running my eyes over any of the words I pulled down the bottom of the letter, the A4 paper completely covered in Damon's elegant script, I took in my last deep breath and began reading.

'_Dearest Natasha,_

_I know the past week has been very hard on you because of my compulsive lies. My brother informed me that he tried to apologize on my behalf but you, being the girl you, are refused to take the apology. I understand why you didn't want to speak to me on the phone today at school_

Oh my gosh, Jade had told Damon I had lost my voice, evidently I hadn't and he saw that when I came home from school, but then again how was I to know Damon was going to be sitting in the living room with mother when I came in from school, I laughed silently to myself and scanned my eyes over the letter before finding where I had left off.

_and I understand why Jade covered for you in that way._

_When my brother told you that you needed to know the truth he didn't know to what extent you didn't know, if he was knowledgeable on your know-how of me, he would never have said anything to you, and in time I would have told what I am about to write. Please do not feel any of this is my brother's fault because it is purely mine._

_Secrets come in many forms, true and false, long and short, hatred and love, life and death. With my secret comes a lot of understanding Natasha, once you read this you will not be able to go back on anything and you will need to learn my real past life, and you will have to learn to keep it as your secret. You will have to learn to come to terms with this secret; it is a lot to take in._

_The truth my brother wanted you to know was my real life, the real side of me. Natasha this may seem like some sick joke created by the class clown but I can assure you it's not_

Damon stop flipping stalling, I thought as I gripped hold of the paper, knowing the next few lines would tell me the truth and to be honest I don't know if I'm ready to learn the truth just yet. Maybe I should leave the letter as it is and just ring Damon and tell him I couldn't read it, no stop being so silly Natasha Forrester, read the damn letter.

_this in no way is a joke. The real life behind Damon Salvatore will be revealed in the next line or two. Keep reading Natasha, you need to know._

_I am not human, I may come across as one, but in a certain way I am not. I am a vampire, Natasha. Don't be alarmed, I will be waiting for you once you've collected yourself._

_Your dearest, Damon x'_

I read over those 4 words again and again until my heart finally faltered and tears finally formed through shock and realization, the paper drifted from my hands and floated under my bed, where it would stay until I said so, once I finally collected myself I swung my legs over my bed and ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs, I slipped my shoes on and pulled open the front door.

Tasha: I need to see Damon!

I called to my mum as I pulled the front door shut, the panic and impatience showing in my tone, the floor was damp from the moist clouds lingering in the street, so damp my foot slid as I climbed into my car, I instantly switched the engine on and put the car in gear, missing it twice before it finally made the right rumble as I rolled out of the drive and pulled away, my tires screeching with the slight sound of the dampness spraying under them, as I pulled out of my street a loud car horn sounded from behind me, I quickly threw my hand up in an apology before I pushed my foot against the gas pedal, desperately wanting the car to move a lot faster then it was. As my car finally pulled up beside Stefan's I didn't even wait for it to stop, I flung my door open and yanked my key out, kicked the door shut and ran up to the huge wooden door, I looked back at my car and down at the key, as I locked it I heard the door open, the huge wooden block moved away from me and a ray of light began growing beside me, eventually sliding over me, my eyes adjusting almost instantly before I saw Damon standing in the door way, down the hall I could see Stefan standing still, his arms folded behind his back as he nodded at me and disappeared into the living room behind him, I tore my eyes away from the now empty hallway and let them fall upon Damon's, his face stayed content as he held out his arm, gesturing me in, I smiled at him shortly before slipping in beside him, as if it was the first time I was stepping foot in this manor I stood behind him looking around the foyer as he gently closed the door behind me before appearing at my side, I felt the warmth of his arm hovering behind my back, he didn't know whether to guide me with his arm around me or to make me follow him, I looked up at him with a slight smile in my eyes before I stepped backwards into his arm, he smiled down quickly and cupped his hand on my waist before he led me into the living room, he sat me down in the middle of the 3-piece sofa and took a seat opposite me on the 2-piece sofa.

Damon: Thank you for coming Natasha

Tasha: Prove it

I asked him looking around the living room to notice Stefan was no longer here, he had obviously exited via the archway behind Damon, the archway I had never been through before, my eyes quickly flickered back to Damon as he stood from his seat, appearing next to me before I could even blink, I gasped as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I snapped my head to the side just as he disappeared, I looked forwards to see him lounging on the 2-piece again.

Tasha: P-Prove it

I stuttered again, gripping my hands together as they became clammy, I gulped as Damon waltzed over to me and nodded with his head towards the foyer, I nodded submissively and followed him to the foyer, and Stefan appeared on the bottom step with his arms still folded behind his back.

Stefan: Light?

Damon nodded once before Stefan appeared over by the light switch, just as fast as Damon had moved in the living room, did that mean…No! He can't…can he? Damon looked down at the floor and sighed before lifting his face, I jumped back and gasped at his appearance, the white of his eyes were now red, the veins around his eyes were black and his skin looked like a pale stone you would use on a footpath, his tongue rolled over his lips before he smiled at me, his canine teeth now 2 times the size they usually were, my eyes suddenly whipped over to Stefan and as if to answer my unspoken question his face transformed the same appearance as Damon's right before my eyes, I took in a shaky breath before I felt myself sway to the side, I snapped my hand against my forehead and my vision became blurred, the floor suddenly disappeared under my feet as Damon's arms pulled me against his chest, I looked down at the stoned floor I had just been standing on and looked at Damon's, now normal, face and groaned running my hands over my face.

Damon: It's a lot to take in

He whispered, quoting the note I had read his secret from a mere 10 minutes ago, Damon suddenly waltzed into the living room and sat me on the 3-piece sofa again, only this time he sat at my side and Stefan occupied the wooden chair, only to be described as I a throne, that was located beside the bookcase and the window, his skin looked pale as the moonlight shone through the open curtains, I slowly pealed my eyes from his skin to look at Damon's, they both had the exact same appearance, my head snapped from Damon to Stefan a number of times before I groaned and fell into the corner of the sofa, Damon let out a halfhearted laugh before taking my hand in his own, I slowly pealed myself away from the sofa and moved myself to face Damon and Stefan fully.

Tasha: I want to know _everything_ about your past

I stated, looking between the two of them, their eyes met for a spilt second before the both looked at me, Damon sighed and began speaking.

Damon: Then I moved here to Mystic Falls with my little brother and the rest you know

He said finishing his long story of his past, as the room suddenly echoed quiet I blinked my eyes quickly and sighed as I looked at Damon, his eyes were glued to Stefan's, Stefan suddenly sighed and left the room without a word, I followed his back with my eyes and as soon as he was out of sight I trailed my eyes to stare at Damon, after a short moment he looked over at me and smiled apologetically.

Damon: We can communicate through thoughts

He told me, pulling me in for a hug as I yawned, my eyes slowly fluttered shut, and Damon's finger soon began tracing soft circles on my left shoulder, sending me into a reverie of sleep.

My body suddenly stirred as I was dreaming about the usual girly fluff, my eyes slowly flicked open halfway as Damon hushed me.

Damon: I'm taking you to bed

He whispered stroking my hair out of my face as he began walking slowly up the staircase, my body slowly went back into the numbness of sleep but not before I felt the soft mattress mold my body as Damon slipped in beside me and pulled me against his chest.

Tasha: Do you sleep?

I asked, my voice sounding as light as a feather feels, Damon laughed slightly at my side before he kissed my forehead and hummed a yes; sleep eventually took me even though my brain was working overtime to sort through everything Damon had told me today.

* * *

Something was missing from this heaven of sleep I was in at the moment, that something was the tight embrace of Damon's arms around me, I slowly stretched out my limbs and opened my eyes when I was occupying the majority of the bed without disturbing Damon, I quickly sat myself up and looked around the room. Where on earth is he? My question was immediately answered as the loud vibration of Damon's voice echoed around the house, Stefan's following almost instantly, their voices seemed to get louder yet I couldn't make out what exactly they were saying, I silently grumbled some profanities before rolling out of the bed and trudging over to the bedroom door, I sighed quietly before pulling open the door and walking down the long hallway, bypassing the bathroom on my right, Stefan's room on my left and another load of doors I had yet to actually enter, as I made it to the top of the stairs their voices became more prominent but I still could not make our words they were stringing together in a sentence, I slowly jumped down each step and peered around the wall when I made it to the last step, if Damon or Stefan noticed me now all they would see is a head sticking out from the staircase watching them, I rolled my eyes and jumped off the last step, landing on the stoned floor with a slapping sound, my bare feet stung a little as I walked towards the living room and leant against the archway, I folded my arms over my chest and cleared my throat, Damon and Stefan instantly looked over to me, Damon spun on his heel to face me, I raised my eyebrows questioningly before Damon looked back at his brother.

Tasha: Why are you two fighting?

I asked, jumping down the step that lead into the living room, I skipped over to the 3-piece sofa and balanced on the armrest, one foot remaining on the floor as I brought the other one onto the armrest.

Tasha: Stefan did you eat all of Damon's Lucky Charms again?

I joked trying to lighten the mood but neither of their faces seemed to budge, talk about poker face, I sighed incoherently and stood up again.

Stefan: My brother seems to be upset with me for something

Damon growled lowly looking back at Stefan before walking away from him slightly, I threw my head back in frustration and grunted loud enough for both to hear, then again they have acute hearing, they probably heard me rolling around in Damon's bed, I thought as I headed towards the archway, I placed my right foot on the step and turned back to look at them both as I crossed my arms again.

Tasha: To be horribly honest to you both I couldn't care less what you're fighting about, you're brothers…kiss and make up

I said, nodding my head to both of them before I walked through the archway and into the kitchen, as I walked into the kitchen I turned to my left and did a circle of the island before returning to the fridge which was on my right as soon as I walked in, I laughed quietly to myself, oops they'd hear that, I ran my fingers up and down the shinning metal handle of the fridge before wrapping my fingers around the flat-backed handle, as I yanked open the door it swung faster then I expected, as I let go of the handle and the pain set in I let out a scream, both Damon and Stefan appeared in the doorway in seconds, I looked up at them and down to the blood running fiercely down my lower leg and onto the tiled floor, my eyes instantly darted back to them both as, my eyes trailed down Damon's arms to find his hands balled into fists at his sides, Stefan's hands mimicked his brothers.

Tasha: Go! I'm fine! Just get out!

I shouted hoping over to the counter before grabbing 10 sheets of kitchen paper, I knelt down on the floor and held the rough white tissue to my leg, I looked back up at the boys before they disappeared, the front door clicked shut quietly as I stood up, I pulled my leg up at my side slightly and kept the tissue held onto it, I looked around the kitchen at all the cupboards and began pulling them open, door by door, eventually I found what I was looking for, a first aid kit, I pulled the green box down from the shelf it was occupying and placed it on the island, I closed the cupboard door and hoped over to a stool, I hoisted myself up and placed my foot against my thigh, I let the now pink tissue balance on my leg before I pulled open the first aid kit, I rummaged through before finding the antiseptic wipes, I pulled two out of the box and pulled the tissue away from my leg, letting it fall on top of the blood in front of the fridge, I ripped open the first wipe and ran it over the cut on my leg, I repeated this process again with the second wipe and threw them both on top of the tissue, next I pulled out a padded patch and held it to my cut before pulling out the white bandage, I held the end on the patch and twirled the roll of bandage around my leg a few times until it became tight, I grabbed the medical scissors from the box and cut the roll, pinning the end to the rest of the bandage with a safety pin, once I felt my leg was in a good condition I cleaned the blood puddle I left on the floor and poured a little bleach over the now clean floor, making sure to exterminate the smell of blood completely, as I staggered out of the kitchen I heard low murmurs in the living room, I spun my head around to see them both sitting on the 3-piece sofa talking low, as I limped into the living room 4 eyes instantly jumped over to me, I smiled apologetically at them before they both jumped up and appeared at my side, suddenly they both placed a hand in the crook on my knee and another on my back, as they looked at each other they swung me back into their grasp, in unison they walked over to the 2-piece sofa and laid me out vertically, Stefan placed a pillow behind my head before they both appeared on the sofa again.

Damon: Natasha I am terribly sorry for what just happened

Stefan: We should have left the premises as soon as we smelt the blood

Both brothers looked at me with apologetic eyes, neither one showing any emotion but worry, for me, I sighed before it turned into a laugh, I rolled my head back and forth before I finally composed myself and swung myself around to sit up, once the dizziness left me I stood up and walked around the coffee table before I sat down between the two of them.

Tasha: You're vampires I can't expect you to not react to blood…It's me who should be apologizing, I'm the one who ruined your fridge…oops the fridge

As soon as I mentioned it I remembered I hadn't cleaned the blood from the fridge, I pushed away from the sofa violently and began limping as fast as I could into the kitchen, both of them followed me at human speed as I grabbed the same cleaning products I'd used minutes ago, I poured some of the strong cleaner onto three pieces of kitchen paper and began running it along the bottom of the fridge.

Damon: The bleach is a little much don't you think

He said as they both began laughing, I looked up at them incredulously and sighed.

Tasha: I just wanted to get rid of the smell…I didn't know how good your smell is

Stefan: Oh it's pretty good, so bleach…it's burning

Tasha: Sorry, I'll try and get rid of it

I said falling onto my bum to clean the fridge better as Stefan and Damon entered the room and pulled me away from the floor via my arms; I looked down at the fridge and then up at the both of them.

Tasha: I haven't finished cleaning yet

Damon: There was no blood on there in the first place

Tasha: Oh

Damon and Stefan both laughed before carrying me into the living room, the same grasp they had used earlier to put me on the 2-piece, only this time they took me through the living room and to the archway I had yet to go through, as they placed me on my feet Damon looped his arm around my waist and smiled down at me as I looked around the long room taking in the view, all 4 walls being used as bookshelves, there were enough books in here for this to be a public library.

Damon: I noticed earlier you looking over my shoulder at this room, I knew you wanted to see it

Tasha: This is…Are these the books you've collected over your years of existence?

Stefan: Yes, some are family heirlooms that were passed down to us and others are books written by ourselves or brought by ourselves

As I wandered down the left hand wall trailing my fingers over the nearest shelf, I let my eyes jump from book to book, taking in the names of some and the beautiful covers of others, as I made the far wall I looked up to the top shelf right at the ceiling, my eyes fell down right to the bottom shelf by my feet, a sudden colorful book caught my eye, I crouched down to the right shelf and ran my fingers over the spine.

Damon: Go ahead

Damon called from his place in the archway, Stefan at his side as they both watched me pull the book from the shelf and flip open the cover and slid down onto the floor, my back leaning gently against the bookcase, I carefully pulled the yellowing pages from the right to left and trailed my eyes over some of the words, this was a school notebook of some sort, the writing was just as delicate and elegant as Damon's, as I turned the next page I noticed the date wrote in the top right hand of the book, 'Monday 23rd August 1510' I looked over the date once more before looking up at Damon and Stefan.

Damon: 500

He said answering my unspoken question, I guess the look on my face showed the question I wanted to know the answer to, how old are they both? And Damon had just answered that, they are both 500-years-old; I nodded lightly before dropping my head to read through the page I was lingering on, I didn't understand a word, it was all wrote in Italian, I flicked through 3 more pages before finding a drawing, a drawing of a hand, all fingers curled into a fist but one, the middle one, whoever this book belonged to had drawn a human hand swearing, one word was neatly scripted beneath the drawing, 'Vaffunculo'.

Damon: I was a very arrogant teenager; it means '_fuck you_' in Italian

Damon laughed from the archway nodding his head towards me, indicating the drawing.

Tasha: This is yours?

I asked holding the now closed book in my hands, Damon nodded twice before looking behind him before he walked straight ahead and scanned over a few books before pulling out a black leather book with a brown leather tie, he walked over to me and sat down beside me, crossing his right leg over his left as he stretched them out in front of him.

Damon: I never used to be much of an artist until I found I had nothing better to do, this was my very first book I filled with drawings

He said handing me the book and taking the other one and replacing it on the shelf, I looked over at Stefan standing in the archway momentarily before looking down at the book in my hands, I carefully pulled the delicate brown tie away from the book and pulled open the cover, Damon sat watching me as I flicked through the many drawings in the book, when I came to the last page I was mesmerized, the white page did not show through this drawing at all, around the edges trees and small rose bushes were drawn and colored, through the middle was a view of a house, this house to be precise, the detail and care taken with this drawing was amazing, no one person should be able to draw like this without experience, but Damon is 500-years-old, he has more experience then Van Gogh did in his prime.

Tasha: This is amazing Damon

Damon: There are many books in here taken up page by page of my drawing, but one book I like in particular, is this one

He said pulling a book out from inside his open jacket, I looked down at the modern black notebook, he carefully pulled the leather book from my hands and replaced it with the new one, I looked down at the detail on the front of the notebook and smiled, I remember seeing this notebook in the local arts and craft store last month when I took Lillie to buy her bedroom paints, I smiled up at him before flipping over the cover, the first page had been neatly designed and directly in the middle was an Italian sentence, _'Il mio più caro Natasha nel disegno'_ of that sentence one word stood out, my name.

Damon: Il mio più caro Natasha nel disegno

He said in the deepest Italian accent I've ever heard, the words rolling of his tongue as if he had never stopped speaking Italian all those years ago, I looked up at him and he laughed.

Damon: My dearest Natasha in drawing

He said pointing to each word as he translated it, I gasped slightly before pulling open the first page, my house drawn in as much detail as he had drawn this house, I smiled at the sight of my bedroom window, sitting on the window seat was myself and Lillie, I had Lillie's hair in my hands, braiding it for school, my own hair falling down my shoulders straightened for my own school day, the separate strands of hair falling over my hands, I smiled as I turned the next page, it was me again, but this time I was in the school parking lot laughing with the girls, my head tilted back slightly as I laughed towards the sky, my hair pulled into a loose ponytail and my white flower sitting neatly on the right of my hair, the girls smiling sweetly at me, the cars drawn faintly behind us, the school building drawn in the faintest grey, as if it were a foggy day and the building was invisible to someone that far away. As I flicked through all the pictures I noticed that none of them were recent, all events that happened a month or more ago, but the last page held a picture of me in the park, Rocky's leash in my hand as she poodled along at my side, my scarf pulled up my face, my hood resting lightly on my head as my fringe fell out from underneath messily, I sighed closing the book as I looked over at Damon.

Tasha: They're beautiful Damon

Damon: They may seem invasive but I promise you in no way have I been stalking you

Stefan: Well not in human form at least

Stefan laughed walking over to us with a picture in his hand, I looked up at the picture he was showing me, it was black and white, a photo from their human years maybe, I quite carefully took the frame in my hand and looked down at Stefan standing tall and proud in his Victorian style clothes, the streets of Florence, Italy, bustling behind him, at his side was a young girl, her gorgeous white dress falling against the floor as she stood straight next to Stefan, Stefan's finger suddenly came over the top of the frame and lingered on the tree, I followed my eyes directly to where his finger sat and gasped.

Tasha: That's the crow that attacked me!

I squeaked looking up at Stefan as he laughed and nodded towards his brother, the frame suddenly slipped away from my hands as Stefan took it and placed it back on the table in the middle of the room, 20 more frames sitting in a staggered line, I craned my neck to the right slightly to look at the gold and silver frames, containing pictures that seemed to be blurred to me, maybe if I had been closer I would be able to make out what they actually were, some of the old frames indicated that they were family portraits from when they were both human, pictures I would have to ask to see one day to see how they used to look in the 1500s, before their humans lives were ended and their new ones started without choice.

Stefan: Vampires have the ability to control their form; my brother likes to control the form of a crow…and sometimes a wolf

Tasha: You're the crow! The crow that's been stalking me for…well however long it was?

Damon: Yes…oh and when I bit you that was a complete mistake, I was trying to keep you from touching me, little did I know I was going to cause that damage

Tasha: Nothing I can't handle, but I bled…a lot

Damon: Although I am a vampire, the hunger for blood in another form dies down slightly

Tasha: Oh right…I'm hungry

I giggled pushing away from the floor at the same time as Damon; both brothers followed me out of the library and through the living room to the kitchen where I fixed myself some lunch; Damon, Stefan and I sat talking about Florence for a while before I decided I needed to shower, I skipped up to Damon's room and into his bathroom, grabbing one of the many white fluffy towels from the towel cupboard, I placed the towel on the sink area and wriggled out of my clothes, I leant over the entrance of the shower cubical and switched on the water before leaning out and grabbing the hairbrush Damon had brought for my stays, I ran it through my hair 4 times before removing my jewelry and lining each piece next to each other neatly, when the steam began appearing from the shower I stepped into the huge cubical and pulled the glass door over, sliding under the warm water and pulling my hands through my freshly brushed hair, once I had finished the shower rituals I slipped out of the cubical and wrapped the towel around my torso before pulling open the bathroom door and stepping into Damon's room, cold in comparison to the steamy bathroom, I walked over to my overnight bag I always kept at Damon's and pulled out my clean underwear, I placed the pink lace knicker and bra set on the black duvet of Damon's bed and unwrapped the towel from my body before patting myself dry, once my body was no longer wet I wriggled into the flimsy knickers and clasped the bra on my back, I skipped over to Damon's wardrobe and pulled out my favorite grey track pants he only ever wears after a shower, I closed that section of the wardrobe and pulled open the next door over, I skipped my fingers over multiple dress shirts before finding hanger after hanger of plain t-shirts, from grey to dark black, not one white t-shirt in sight, I sighed before pulling out a dark black t-shirt and slipped it over my wet hair, I spun around on my heels and pushed the wardrobe door shut before skipping back into the bathroom, the steam now almost gone, I walked straight over to the small window and pulled the handle up before I pushed it open, the chill air swirled the steam around the room as I stepped over to the sink area and began slipping my 3 rings on, followed by my necklace, I slid to my right slightly and wrapped my hand around the handle of the hairbrush, I brought the bristles up to my hair line and began pulling it through my knotted hair, once every knot was gone I pulled my fringe down into place and slid a hairgrip into it to keep it in place, I pulled the rest of my now curling hair around my shoulders and skipped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open as I skipped out of Damon's room, pulling that door to as I skipped down the long hallway before skidding on the carpet at the top of the stairs, I turned myself around and began hopping down the wooden steps, as I made it to the last one I jumped onto the stoned floor as far as I could, I spun around in a small circle before hopping into the living room like a bunny rabbit would do, I skipped straight over to the back of the 3-piece sofa where Damon was lounging and placed a kiss on his left cheek before jumping over the back of the sofa and plunging down next to Damon, his arm instantly looped around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

Tasha: Damon Salvatore please invest in some white t-shirts

Damon: And why would I do that?

Tasha: Because I like wearing your t-shirts but I hate wearing black ones all the time, oh and I have a feeling you would look quite hot in a white t-shirt

I smirked as I turned my head to look at him, he laughed gently before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

Damon: I'll buy some next time I am clothes shopping

Stefan: By that he means next century

Tasha: Oh Damon please

I whined pulling away from his side to look at him face on, he sighed reluctantly before nodding and pulling me back into his side, the TV suddenly sounded from beside the 2-piece sofa, Stefan rolled his eyes at the same time Damon grunted, I turned my head to see the movie title appearing on the screen, the writing read '_Twilight_' the vampire movie everyone seems to love.

Tasha: Shall I change it?

I asked Damon, looking up at him before he shook his head.

Tasha: You're going to sit here pointing out all the wrong bits aren't you?

I asked looking from Damon to Stefan as they both began nodding and laughing, a girl's voice sounded from the movie and we all fell silent as they began watching the movie intently, obviously trying to find the first point that was wrong, only little did I know that I was in for an hour and a half of '_That doesn't happen_' '_That's wrong_' '_We don't do that, ever_' '_Gosh that vampire sucks he has no fangs_', if I'd know that was all I was going to hear I would've left the room when it had started, eventually the movie finished and a more believable movie came on, thankfully there was nothing they could pick at for being wrong because it was an old family movie that had been created based on a real life story from a book written 5-years ago.

* * *

As I woke from the deep sleep I had been in I felt slightly strange, my bed was no longer a huge marshmallow swallowing me gently, it was rock hard and cold, my feet felt tight, and close as if they were tied with some sort of rope, as I pealed open my eyes I realized I was no longer in my bed…or my bedroom for that matter, my feet were in fact tied with a thick rope, the cold, moist air of the room I was in lingered around me, sticking my loose hair to my bare face as I looked around for some sort of indication on where I was; suddenly a door pulled open in front of me, but no light appeared, the other side of the door was dark also, as the door slammed shut I shuffled back on my bum, the footsteps approached me and whoever it was crouched in front of me but it was too dark to see if they were male or female, tall or short, human or vampire for this matter; a deep rumbling laugh unexpectedly sounded from his throat, the crackle in his voice bought a dark sound with the laugh, suddenly a light above me flickered on and blinded me, when my eyes finally adjusted I realized what I was up against, a male vampire, his vampiric (_it's not even a real word but I use it 24/7_) look covering his face, the red eyes, the black veins, the stone skin, the long sharp canines.

"_Look how scared you are_" he sneered, laughing that same demonic laugh again, his hand suddenly lifted and he used his index finger to trace a line down the hollow of my throat, his rough skin scratching me slightly as I remembered what exactly was there in my neck, a vein.

Tasha: W-What do y-you want w-with me?

I asked, the stutter coming from the cold and the scaredness as he smiled down at me, his finger suddenly jabbed into my throat, gagging me as he used the same finger to poked one of his canine teeth.

"_I want nothing from you but blood…It's your dearest Damon I want_" He said dropping his gaze from my eyes. What on earth would this person…sorry vampire want with Damon? I looked around the room before connecting my eyes with him again.

Tasha: Where am I?

I asked my voice staying steady as I stared incredulously at him, his eyes held an old friendly side behind them as he looked around the room and back to me.

"_I don't know, someone's basement I suppose_" He laughed that laugh again trailing his finger in an invisible line around the room, showing me something I couldn't see, it was too dark for my eyes to see anything outside of the light shinning down from above me, he suddenly stood straight and walked over to a table on my right, and pulled a piece of thick rope, identical to the one around my feet, from the table top and walked around me, he crouched down behind me, his hands slipped under my arms and pulled me towards him before my back hit a wooden beam, he pulled my arms together and wrapped the thick rope around my wrists, tying them together with a tight knot, keeping my arms firmly against the slightly wet wood behind me, I sighed as he stepped out in front of me and crouched again, playing with something small in his hand, something small that I could not see.

Tasha: I-If you want Damon why am I here?

"_Because I know if I kill you Damon will come running and I will get what I need_" he snorted chucking the small object over his shoulder, it bounced twice before smashing against the wall, breaking into 2 smaller pieces, I brought my eyes back to his and gulped, although his eyes still showed that he used to be friendly all I could see now was the killer and the hatred, the hunter waiting for its prey, will here I am, kill me now because Damon is going to kill you right after, I thought as he began pacing back and forth in front of me before returning to his position again.

Tasha: W-Who are y-you?

"_Lucas darling, an old acquaintance of Damon's_" He replied smiling again as he shuffled his feet, moving slightly closer to me before running his hand down the right of my face, I jerked my head away violently wanting to slap his dirty hand away from me completely, but instead I chose to scream, the high pitched screech echoing around the damp room, my throat stinging slightly against the force of the noise, my scream was stopped abruptly as a sudden sting approached my left cheek as Lucas's hand left my cheek after slapping me, a unexpected warm moisture began trickling down from below my eye, I knew instantly it was blood by the way Lucas jerked up right and spun away on his heels, he took two paces away from me before stopping, the muscles on his back under the tight t-shirt suddenly tensed before he whirled around to face me, every that happened next happened in a blink of an eye, my eyes bulged open and a scream hitched in my throat as Lucas charged towards me, his teeth baring and arms outstretched to grab my bare throat, inches from my body he stopped, his breathing stopped and he arched his chesr towards me as he grunted, his teeth suddenly disappeared and the veins aswell, his eyes became white again, he looked at me one last time as he skin began graying and cracking like a brick would if you smashed it with a sledgehammer, he suddenly fell to his knees and my eyes stayed on his before he fell towards me, his head inches from my feet, I ran my eyes over the mess on blonde hair on his head and onto his back, sticking out from between his shoulder blades was a wooden handle, someone had staked and killed him, I slowly dropped my eyes to the wet concrete floor and ran them over to the black leather boots standing by Lucas's feet, I ran my eyes up the black jeans and onto the black shirt covered by a black leather jacket before connecting eyes with Damon.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the chapter :) Oh and that accident with the fridge sounds really unrealistic but it happened to me, I ended up in hospital, 14 stitches, I hate fridges now xD  
Well that was a little bit of a cliffy, I promise this story will get better (hopefully) and the cliffhangers will get A LOT better :)  
Stay tuned for Chapter 6 pretty soon :)

xxLivingLifeAsItGoesxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Would've updated sooner but college has had me tied down, and plus i had the vitual baby last night -_- Hope you all had an amazing Halloween (if you celebrate it) I went as Katherine from the Masquerade :) I loved my mask so much I was wearing it the day before xD Anyway not gonna make this a huge A/N so on with the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other then Natasha, Lillie, Jade, Lucy, Katie, and everyone else that does no appear in the orignal books or TV show.

* * *

Chapter 6

As I sat watching Damon move Lucas's body I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from Damon's, although his were no longer on mine I just couldn't look anywhere else, I didn't want to see anything by Damon, especially not the body he had just dragged into the corner behind me, out of my view, the rope around my wrists suddenly started moving as Damon pulled the knot apart and slowly dragged the rope away from my hands, dropping it onto the concrete floor with a slight thud before he walked around the front of me and crouched down as he began untying the rope around my ankles, he again dropped the rope to the floor with a thud, without saying one word to me he shuffled forwards and pulled me into his arms, I abruptly swung my arms around and pushed against his chest as I remembered the blood still trickling from the cut below my eye, but Damon's grasp only became tighter as my sight became obscured with white flashing lights, my body suddenly became lighter as I felt the dizziness surround me, Damon's grasp seemed to loosen as my head began falling away from his shoulder, my eyes slowly slid shut and unconsciousness took me as I fainted with exhaustion.

As Natasha sat in my arms struggling to get herself away from me her gaze locked over my shoulder and her eyes slowly began drooping as her head fell away from my shoulder and began flopping like a rag doll's head would if a child shook it, her eyes slowly slid shut as she fainted with exhaustion, I sighed thankfully before slipping my arm under her legs and cradled her to my chest as I stood straight, I looked down at Lucas's body in the corner one more time before turning out of the basement and starting up the weak wooden stairs leading out of the dark, damp basement into the warm kitchen of the house Natasha had been brought to, I walked through the kitchen quite quickly and out of the house, my brother jumped out of his car as he saw me walking towards him, he stepped onto the footpath and pulled open the back door, I smiled at him gratefully before sliding the unconscious body into the back seats, propping her head up on my brother's jacket sitting folded ready for her, I looked down at her quickly before shutting the door and sliding into the passenger seat next to my brother, I looked back at Natasha as he pulled away from the footpath and kept my eyes locked on her shut ones until we pulled up outside the boarding house, Stefan disappeared into the house instantly as I slowly pushed open my door and stepped out onto the pebbled driveway, shutting my door as I pulled open the back one, I leant in and slipped my hands under her body again, pulling her away from the soft leather chairs and against my cloth covered chest, I pushed the door closed using her legs and walked around the now locked car, into the foyer of the house and kicked shut the front door.

Damon: I am going to take her to my room

I called to my brother before ascending the winding wooden staircase, I turned off the last step and began walking towards my slightly open bedroom door, I again used her feet to push open the door and rolled my eyes as the cold air hit me, not bothering me myself but I knew it would be too cold for Natasha in the morning, I left the bedroom door wide open and walked over to the left hand side of my bed, I placed her down on top of the black duvet, I leant over her body and pulled the duvet back as far as it would go before lifting her up and placing her on top of the black sheet, I walked around to the right of the bed and pulled her shoes from her feet gently before pulling the thick duvet over her, I walked away from the bed and into the bathroom, I looked straight over to the window and started towards it, I gripped my hand around the now cold metal handle and pulled it towards me, shutting and locking the window as I pushed the handle down, I then walked out of the bathroom and pulled the door shut quietly before grabbing a towel from the cupboard and rolling it into a sausage shape and dropping it to the floor, with my right foot I pressed the towel under the small gap in the door and walked over to the radiator behind my bed, I crouched down and looked at the buttons on the side, I pressed three down before turning it up to the second level, I then pushed my bedroom door shut and undressed myself, leaving me in just my black boxers, I pulled all the curtains shut and slipped into my bed beside Natasha, I sat myself up against the headboard and pulled the duvet over my legs and up to my waist as I began running my hand from her hairline to the crown of her head, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically as she slept in her unconscious state.  
I sat watching the sun rise from the gap in my curtain, Natasha stirred gently as the light traveled over her face before she turned onto her side groaning before falling into a voluntary sleep, her breathing became steady again as her ribcage rose and fell just as her chest had done throughout the whole night. Eventually she stirred from her sleep and smiled at me gently.

As my eyes slowly pealed open I looked up to see Damon staring down at me, I smiled up at him as he ran his hand over my hair gently, I suddenly remember yesterdays events, my left hand instantly snapped up to my cheek to feel a trail of dry blood under my palm, I quickly rolled onto my back and onto my right side before sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of Damon's bed, I low sigh sounded from behind me as Damon rolled onto his knees and crawled up beside me before he swung himself to sit directly beside me, his bare thigh met mine instantly as he used his left hand to pull my hand from my face and then used both hands to frame my entire face as he pulled me to look at him.

Damon: Don't worry about the blood Natasha

He said placing a kiss on my forehead, and pulling me into a hug, his bare chest sticking to my arm as the heat surrounded me, I looked at the radiator behind the bed to see the green light shinning, indicating Damon had turned it on last night, I slowly looked over at the bathroom to see a towel jammed into the gap in the door, then I remembered leaving the bathroom window open after I had my shower, before I went out to explore the grounds only to be kidnapped by the crazed vampire known as Lucas.

Tasha: Damon, that vampire, Lucas, he said he didn't want me that he wanted you. Why would he want you?

I asked pulling myself into the middle of the bed, spreading my legs out as my feet dangled over the edge of the bed, Damon sighed and moved next to me, only he leant back on his elbows and stared up at me.

Damon: Lucas Whitlock was a friend of mine from the 1800s, I had met him through a vampire friend of ours, only at the time he was not one of us, he had begged me time and time again to change him when finally I left, only he followed Raymond and I, eventually Raymond caved and changed him. Lucas was never a controlled vampire and he said he was going to get his revenge on me for not changing him. I hadn't seen him since 1854, he had ran away from Florence when vampires had been revealed, I had no idea where he had gone and I left as well, traveled to Australia before coming to the US. Stefan and I felt someone like us was near but we couldn't tell who and where, only by the time we worked it out it was too late, he had you, but we didn't know where he had moved too

Tasha: So he wanted you dead…well further dead just because you wouldn't end his life?

Damon: That was the exact reason, he felt I was being selfish keeping this life to myself and not sharing it with him

I stared at Damon in disbelief; Lucas was going to drain me of blood just because Damon wouldn't end his life! He really was crazy, I could've understood if Damon had killed a family member or something, but that, that's a crazy reason to kill me, I rolled onto my back as I heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door, I looked over at Damon before he smiled and nodded his head towards the door, I watched patiently as the footsteps stopped and the bedroom door swung open, Stefan stood smiling at me as he held a white plastic tray in his hands, visible was a glass filled with pure orange juice, the piles of food, and a small vase containing one red rose, I smiled at him thankfully as I crawled over Damon and sat against the headboard, Damon rolled out of bed and pulled the duvet over me before walking around the bed and sitting down next to me on top of the duvet as Stefan placed the tray on my outstretched legs, as he let go of the tray he reached into his back pocket and produced a knife and fork with a napkin wrapped around them, he held the cutlery out in his palm and I took them, carefully pulling the napkin away before placing it beside me, I twisted the fork around in my hand and watched as Stefan sat at the foot of the bed and nodded at Damon, I looked at them both before piercing the skin of a sausage and sliding my knife through, when the metal of the knife met the ceramic plate I picked my fork up and placed the warm sausage in my warm.

Tasha: Thank you Stefan

I smiled swallowing the sausage as I began cutting a slice of my fried egg, Damon quickly leant over and in a flash a piece of my toast was gone and hanging from his mouth, Stefan and I both rolled our eyes before I took a sip of the sweet orange juice, instead of eating again I picked up the rose from the vase and held it to my nose, taking in the sweet scent of the petals as Damon took my orange, taking a small sip before putting it back on the tray, Stefan and Damon sat watching me as I easily cleaned the food from my plate, swallowing the last of the orange juice as Stefan stood up and pulled the tray from my legs, he stood waiting for the glass before disappearing from the room.

Tasha: Well I'm going to go and take a shower now

I smiled, placing a kiss on Damon's forehead before rolling off the bed and skipping over to the bathroom door, I bent over and pulled the towel from the floor and placed it on top of Damon's chest of drawers, I grabbed another towel before pushing open the bathroom door, the trapped cold air hitting me instantly, I quickly ran over to the shower and pressed the button, I placed the towel on the sink area before pushing the door shut and locking, I waited for the bathroom to fill with warm steam before slipping out of my clothes and into the warm flow of the shower; once I was dried and changed I followed Damon down the stairs and into the living room where Stefan was sitting on the 2-piece sofa sipping on a glass of what looked to be whiskey, I buried my back into Damon's chest and sighed gratefully as I looked up to the ceiling and back down to the blank TV.

Tasha: When you bite someone…or something does it hurt them?

I asked randomly, breaking the silence, both of them looked at each other and seemed to be starting an unheard conversation, after 5 minutes Damon looked down at me and smiled.

Damon: No, the only part that may hurt is when our teeth penetrate the skin, the feeling after that is more of a pleasurable sting. Both Stefan and I feed on animals, mostly small forest animals so there is no need to relieve them of the pain afterwards. When I used to feed on humans I would compel them to forget me ever biting them

Tasha: So you uh…you eat animals?

I asked becoming a bit uneasy on where this conversation was going, Damon noticed instantly and gripped my arm reassuringly; I looked up at him and smiled gently before looking down at the coffee table again.

Tasha: So Lucas was a friend of yours? You as well Stefan?

I asked breaking the uneasy silence hanging around the room as I taped my foot against the leg of the coffee table.

Stefan: He was an old friend of Damon's, I only ever met him once and that was not on good terms, I chose to stay away from him from then on

Damon: As you know Lucas and I were friends yes, but I never thought of him as I good friend, just a person in my life

Tasha: And he wanted revenge because you wouldn't kill him? So he kidnapped me

Damon: Yes

Damon nodded as he placed a kiss on the top of my head, sighing gratefully as he pulled me against his chest again, grateful to actually have the chance to cuddle me again, for all he knew he might never have been able to do this again.

Stefan: Damon and I have both agreed this may be a very traumatic question for you to answer but we need to know the answer. When you were kidnapped, what exactly were you doing and what do you remember?

Tasha: I was wandering around the grounds, taking in the sight of the beautiful surroundings, I was running my fingers over the intricate statue on the wall when I felt someone behind me, only I thought it was going to be Damon, but when I did eventually turn around whoever it was had a hood up and was laughing, his or her hand clamped over my mouth and there was some sickly scent stuck to it, the next thing I woke up in the basement with Lucas planning on killing me

I answered looking between the two of them as they listened to my answer, taking in the important bits and jumping over the other information I told them, after a while Stefan bent his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, Damon sighed taking in the sight of his brother before turning my body slightly so I was looking him in the eyes.

Tasha: Damon what is it?

I asked as I took in the emotion on his face, his eyes closed, his mouth set in a straight line, his breathing light as he open his eyes and smiled weakly at me.

Damon: If the person who kidnapped you was not Lucas that means there may be another vampire in town…or more then one vampire

Tasha: But…what does that mean?

I asked looking over my shoulder at Stefan now pouring himself another drink, as he turned around to face me he took a sip of his drink and smiled sorrowfully at me, I followed him with my eyes as he took his seat again and sipped on his drink as he looked out of the window, I snapped my eyes back to Damon and waited for his verdict.

Damon: It means that we're going to take precautions. If this other vampire was a companion of Lucas's then she or he is going to be very upset at me killing him, but your scent is lingering in the basement so when they do find Lucas they will find your scent and try to locate you to take revenge on me

Tasha: But Lillie and my mum!

I exclaimed pushing my hands against his chest as I began thinking about my mum and Lillie being attacked by a grieving vampire, the thought shook my insides, sending worry and guilt coursing through my veins, I gently trailed my hands down Damon's chest and smiled apologetically, he shook his head slowly and planted a kiss on my lips lightly.

Damon: Stefan and I are going to keep an eye on your mother and Lillie and of course you, but I want you to take these and give them to them both

I looked down at the two silver bracelets hanging from Damon's hand, a glass heart hung neatly from both, I looked at him and smiled before taking the bracelets from his hand, I rolled one of the hearts over in my palm and stared at it confused as the small sparkles inside seemed to be black, I looked up at Damon and he laughed at my expression.

Damon: Inside both of the love hearts is a plant called Vervain; Vervain is the only other thing apart from stakes that can weaken a vampire, if your mother and Lillie wear these wherever they go they will be protected from any vampire. Just tell them they are presents from me, they'll see that it matches your new necklace

Tasha: What new necklace?

I asked snapping my bare hand to my neck and gasping when I felt a hard love heart beneath my palm, I bowed my head down and pulled the necklace away from my chest to see it matched the bracelets exactly, I looked up at Damon skeptically before he laughed.

Damon: Vampire speed, you'll get used to it after a while

He laughed pulling my hand away from the necklace, letting it thud against my chest, I looked down at the bracelets one more time before twisting my torso around to place the bracelets on the coffee table, I smiled inwardly before turning around and crawling onto Damon's lap, straddling my legs around him as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

Tasha: They're beautiful, thank you Damon

Damon: Anything to keep you all safe

He whispered placing a kiss on my neck before wrapping his hands around my back and locking his fingers together before pressing another kiss against my shoulder.

Stefan: Your phone is ringing

Stefan said from behind me, I pulled my head away from Damon's shoulder and turned to look at Stefan, I pulled my eyebrows together when I remembered my phone was on vibrate, Stefan laughed before tapping his finger against his ear.

Tasha: Oh

I laughed falling off of Damon's lap, catching myself just before I fell onto my back, I stumbled towards the step and jumped up it before running up the stairs and into Damon's room, I slid over to his bed on the rug and grabbed my phone from the bedside table, I gasped in some much needed air and pressed the '_Accept_' button before holding my phone to my ear and making my way out of the room.

Tasha: Hi mum

I chimed as I skipped down the stairs, the silence echoing down the phone worried me, but before I could ask if she were okay she sighed.

Mum: Hi darling, sorry if I interrupted anything, I know you're most probably having lunch with Damon or something

Tasha: No, nothing got interrupted

I laughed jumping down the step leading into living room before jumping onto the sofa next to Damon, settling into his chest again as my mum talked to Lillie, holding the phone away from her ear slightly.

Mum: Natasha darling has Katie called you today?

Tasha: Uhm…let me check my phone

I said pulling the phone away from my ear before Stefan shook his head from side-to-side, obviously he would've heard my phone ringing if she had.

Tasha: No she hasn't, why?

I asked putting the phone back against my ear, I waited in the silence again, pulling away from Damon's chest to stare at him, he looked over at Stefan quickly before snapping his gaze to me again as my mum began talking.

Mum: Sandra, Natasha hasn't heard from her either

My mum said, talking to Katie's mum on another phone, I suddenly sat bolt upright as I realized what was going on.

Tasha: Mum what do you mean I haven't heard from her either? Has anyone?

Mum: Katie hasn't been in contact with anyone since this morning at 8am, everyone has tried calling her, we were just wondering if she had called you today

My breath suddenly hitched in my throat as I realized one of the best friends had gone missing whilst a vampire is possibly living in Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan looked at each other before locking their gaze on mine, both of them holding the same look, the look that told me they were thinking the same thing as I was.

* * *

A/N: This is one of the shortest chapters I've written but I felt it was a good place to stop before the next chapter started. Like I say every time thank you for reading this story it means a lot to me :)  
Oh and if any of my readers are American(or you've been watching it online)...How amazing is TVDS2! I've watched every episode online :) Without too many spoilers how sad was it when Stefan cried :'( I actually cried along with him, Paul is such an amazing actor! Oh and I kinda felt sorry for Katherine in the last episode, although that was short lived as soon as I saw Damon's face :( My poor baby got hurt by the bitch!  
Anyway until next time,

xxLivingLifeAsItGoesxx


End file.
